Wanted Love, Unwanted Person
by aznchika
Summary: *Ch20 updated!* It's my first Queifer!!! Yay!!! Lol, if it's bad.. i'm sorry... but ya... Quistis is on vacation, when she meets up with Seifer... strange connections become visible... Quistis' POV Please R and R tho!!! *complete!*
1. He's Back

{Okay, okay. This is my FIRST attempt at a Quiefer… so if it sucks… it's YOUR fault.. not MINE, YOURS!!! Haha, juss joking. Luv ya all lotz. But just reminding you… it's my first attempt!!! So don't be mean! Oh, and all thought dialogue will be in brackets ( ) okay? Okay. Hope you enjoy!}  
  
(I'm all alone. No one exactly cares for me. Sure, my friends care, but not in THAT way. I mean, look Rinoa has Squall, Selphie's with Irvine, and even Zell found happiness with that girl –can't remember her name— who works in the library. Maybe I'm not meant to be with somebody –or anybody for that matter—. I've spent countless hours daydreaming about Squall and fantasizing that he's mine. But no, he'll never be mine. He's already taken, by Rinoa. Rinoa's my best friend. I could never do anything like steal her boyfriend. And besides, such a nice girl like her deserves a guy like Squall. Or better. If Squall wasn't so emotionless, so cold-hearted, so dull, he would of been perfect. His masculinity, his strength, his…) My thoughts were crushed by Selphie's high-pitched squeals.  
  
"Quisty! Quisty!" She chirped loudly as she banged on the door.  
  
I reluctantly got off my bed and opened the door. I was greeted by Selphie and Rinoa who rushed in carrying something. I sighed and closed the door. (Those two… probably bringing another on of those love testers to me.  
  
"Quistis, you gotta try this out!" Rinoa exclaimed. She began spreading various items and cards on my bed. The cards looked like nothing special. It was just plain white cards.  
  
"What is this? Fake tarot cards?" I chuckled. Last time they actually brought tarot cards. Fortunately, they didn't know how to use them, and we had a great time laughing at each other.  
  
"No! It's better! Though it does have some attributes from tarot cards." Selphie began explaining. "You think of love and who or what it is to you and pick up a card! Then you hold it tightly to your heart and the card will change colours!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. Obviously they had been suckered into buying another useless fortune telling device.  
  
"And it's pretty accurate too! It said that I'm already with the guy I'll marry. Our relationship may encounter some faults, but the faults will only strengthen the relationship. It also said that many envy us." Rinoa giggles like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Interesting…" I trailed off. I knew that some of what Rinoa said was true. Though as much I'd hate to admit it, I bet the whole thing was true.  
  
"And it said for me that I'll be with a ladies man. No doubt, Irvine. And will win his heart! Though jealousy may be a common conflict." Selphie said unhappily.  
  
"Quistis, now you try!"  
  
"Okay, okay." I laughed again. There was no point on arguing with them.  
  
I closed my eyes and reached my hand out. My fingertips lightly brushed and card, so I picked in up and held it close to my heart. (Maybe I am destined to be with someone. I sure hope its Squall…) A smile spread on my face. (But no, Rinoa has him) My hopes fell and I opened my eyes.  
  
"Now put the card here." Rinoa instructed.  
  
I obediently put the card into a slot on the cover of a book. We all gathered close when lines began appearing on the card. It turned out to be a skeleton. The skeleton was holding a sword in one hand and leaning on another one. The background was a plain with corpses, crosses, and tombstones everywhere. Small letters in block writing appeared on the bottom of the card. It spelled out "Black Death". I gasped ant the card immediately turned black.  
  
"Don't worry! Death only means transformation!" Selphie reassured me.  
  
"Now to find the meaning of a Black Death." Rinoa began flipping pages in the book. "Aha! Here it is. It says, 'You shall find your love today, though you will not notice him or her. It is someone you didn't expect and will not develop feelings for until later on. When your feelings develop for him or her, you will question if they're really there or just your lonely mind playing tricks on you. Then you will be in denial. And how this love will conclude depends on your actions."  
  
"Weird… but COOL!!! So Quistis is going to meet her lover today!!! I wonder who it is. I wonder if we know him or not… This is so exciting!" Selphie enthusiastically said aloud.  
  
(What if I stay in my room all day long? Then that'll mean I don't have a lover. What a load of shit. I can't believe I actually feel that I sorta believe this crap. Quistis! Wake up! What the hell is wrong with me? This is stupid. That was just some kind of stupid lie and something that tries to sucker people like Rinoa and Selphie into buying.)  
  
"Wow. That's neat. Let's go shopping!" Rinoa finally announced.  
  
"What? But… I don't want to go shopping!" I replied. I seriously didn't. I just wanted to take the day off. (Soon I'll be an instructor again, well, that is if I pass the test next week. Cid is so kind. I just have to thank him again)  
  
"Please? Could you at least just come with us?" Selphie begged me.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, ummm, let's go to Balamb, we might be late if we go anywhere further." Rinoa got off my bed and dragged me to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"What colour should we get?" Rinoa asked Selphie. They were both rustling through the racks of dresses. I just stood around, one thing that did catch my eye was a black purse.  
  
It had a beautiful gold dragon embroidered on it, and the strap was made of beautiful coloured crystals. I reached over to grab it and looked at the price tag. (Hmmm, 500 gil for a purse like this... no thank you, I'd rather keep the money) I thought as I put the purse back to its original position.  
  
"I know! This one!" Selphie pulled out a red dress.  
  
The dress looked quite beautiful, but something I wouldn't want to wear. It revealed too much. It was a thin spaghetti strap and the dress was above knee high. Way too revealing for me.  
  
"Selphie! That's wonderful! And how about this?" Rinoa reached for the purse that I was looking at earlier. I sighed. I really wanted that, but it was too expensive.  
  
"Perfect! Now let's go pay for it!" Selphie grabbed both items and ran up to the cashier.  
  
"Aren't you going to try that on?" I asked. I would never make a purchase like that without trying it on.  
  
"Well, it's a gift. And I know that person will fit into it just perfectly." Rinoa replied. She too ran up to the cashier.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat silently on my bed. (At last, some time to rest) I thought happily. The day had been weary. And going shopping with Rinoa and Selphie isn't the most enjoyable thing. They kept on whispering something to each other and giggling. I felt very left out. I sighed and closed my eyes, about to go to sleep, when there was a loud knock on the door. I cursed under my breath and went to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Quistis, Rinoa told me to give this to you. And to tell you we'll pick you up at 8. Bye!" Zell's girlfriend handed me a bag and ran away.  
  
I walked back into my dorm room and opened the bag. It was the red dress and the black dragon purse. (So all along they were planning to get it for me. I wonder what was the special occasion) I was about to go return the dress when a piece of paper fluttered out of the bag. I bent over to grab it. Neatly on small handwriting was, "We're all planning to go to that new club in Balamb, "Maison de Nuit" and we wanted you to come ever so dearly, but we didn't want you to wear your peach battle wear (after all, you'll probably meet your prince charming there! ^.^) So we got you this dress and purse so you could look pretty! We'll be over there at 7:45 to see if you need any help with make up or anything, and the guys will come over at 8 to pick us up. See you in a few hours! Luv, Rinoa and Selphie".  
  
(So that's what they were talking and giggling about. They were planning something. How nice of them to make plans for me. Well, I'll just not get ready and not go. When they come, I'll just say I'm sick or something.) I tossed the bag onto the desk and collapsed on my bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh Quisty! We know you're in there! Please open the door and let us in!!!" Selphie's voice awakened me from my deep slumber. I slowly got up and walked to the door. Not to my surprise were Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
Rinoa was dressed in a baby blue dress. It was strapless and went barely past knee high. Selphie was dress in a bright yellow skirt and a bright yellow tank top. Her skirt also just barely passed her knees. (Just great, they give me the shortest dress…) I thought.  
  
"I'm not…" Selphie cut me off.  
  
"QUISTY! You're not dressed! How are you supposed to make the guy notice you?! Come on, come on!" Selphie and Rinoa brushed past me. They grabbed the dress and pushed it and me into the bathroom, then closed the door.  
  
"Now get changed before we're late!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
I sighed. I knew I couldn't back out of it any more. So I slowly undressed and put on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. (WAY too revealing) I pushed open the door and was greeted by Selphie who held a tube of tomato red lipstick. Rinoa held blush, mascara, and other various make up utensils. They both took turns dabbing this and that onto my face. Truthfully, I didn't like any of it. Last, Selphie took off my clip I had in my hair. I felt my hair fall down, it felt very different. I never had my hair loose.  
  
"Stunning!" Rinoa exclaimed as she pushed me in front of the mirror.  
  
I looked at myself. I looked totally different. Like a whole new person. I sorta liked it, but it was too rapid of a change. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"You girls ready? We'll be waiting for in the parking lot!" Zell's voice announced.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, okay. Umm, Zell! Truth or dare?" Rinoa asked.  
  
We arrived at the club at 8:07. Like I expected, tons of people were there. We all grabbed a seat around a table and Selphie suggested we play truth or dare, her version. Which was, if anyone finds out you lied, or am not willing to do the dare, you must drink 15 bottles of beer. So now it was Rinoa's turn, which she asked Zell.  
  
"Dare, come on, bring it on." Zell said, to sound tough. To me, it made him look more stupider.  
  
"Umm, okay. I dare you to …." Rinoa thought about it for a while. "NOT eat ANY hotdogs for one WHOLE week!" We all burst out laughing. Zell would NEVER be able to do that.  
  
"No way man! I mean… girl. There's no way I'm gonna do that!" Zell backed up.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. Here." Rinoa handed him a bottle of beer. He hesitated, but grabbed it and drank it all in 5 second flat. After 15 bottles, his face was entirely red, and anyone could tell he was drunk.  
  
"*Hic*… okay… *hic* Quistis… *hic* .. of the guys *hic* you know… *hic* who do you think is *hic* the hottest? *hic*" He asked me.  
  
"I… I… I …I really don't kn… SEIFER?" I screamed.  
  
I swear I saw Seifer darting across the club. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. He fled after the Sorceress Wars. What was he doing here in Balamb?  
  
"WHAT?" The all screamed except for Zell. Who was still drunk.  
  
"NO, no, that's not what I meant." I said as I saw Seifer run out the door. "Sorry, I have to go somewhere."  
  
I followed him outside, but when I got out, I couldn't find him.  
  
"Rats…" I mumbled as I turned back to the entrance.  
  
"I don't suppose you're looking for me are you?" A voice behind me said…  
  
{YAY, I'm FINALLY done first chapter! Oh ya, please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!} 


	2. You again?

{Okay, okay… I'm alright… but I only had 1 review =( Oh well… *sniffles* but I understand, nothing really happened yet. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!}  
  
I spun around to face my speaker. A tall man with blonde hair and wore a scar on his face stood behind me. An outline of a beard growing could be seen. His grey trench coat was dirty and slashed everywhere. It seemed as if he's never been home for a long time. His hand clutched tightly to a gunblade.  
  
"Of course I'm not looking for YOU." I sneered at him. He was the world's most hated man, if only felt right to hate him too. But I knew, deep down, I didn't truly hate him.  
  
"Deny it all you want. But I was looking for you too." He said looking behind him uneasily.  
  
"And why would you be looking for me?" I questioned. Something seemed awfully suspicious about him.  
  
"I need you to help me get back into the garden." He answered, still glancing behind him every couple seconds.  
  
"Everyone in the garden hates you. Why would you want to be back in a hated place?" I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's much safer than out here. And I know not everyone hates me." He grabbed my hand and tightly held it. "Please." His pleading eyes made my heart melt.  
  
(He's… hot… oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! I couldn't have just thought that! This is Seifer I'm talking about. SEIFER! He's not cute! He's evil, he's bad, he's… he's… he's… hot. He's so muscular, he's … oh no! I did it again! No! This is all wrong, not right. This is a nightmare! I can't possibly be thinking like this! Totally wrong! Seifer is evil. He tried killing me. Bad. Evil. Wrong.) I pulled my hand away and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"There he is! Kill him." An immense man commanded four other huge men. They all wielded swords and came charging towards us, but stopped a few feet away. The largest man, probably being the leader of the pack, came up to me. He looked to be like two feet taller than me. He grabbed my chin roughly and tilted my head upwards. I tried to break free, but he obviously was too much of a match for me.  
  
"Hmmm, not bad, not bad." He said.  
  
Suddenly, Seifer broke his grasp and made him tumble backwards. He held his gunblade pointing towards them. His other arm shielded me from them. I never expected Seifer to do something like that.  
  
"Back off, or I'll kill you." Seifer said sternly.  
  
The other four guys drew their swords out and held it in a ready position, but all the big man did was laugh. I knew why he was laughing. Sure Seifer's strong, he could probably take two of them down, but five was too many, even if I helped. Seifer was outnumbered.  
  
"How about this. You hand over the woman and I'll spare your life. AND I'll tell the others not to go around looking for you to kill you." He bribed.  
  
"She's not for sale."  
  
The man glared at Seifer and drew out his sword, but luckily Selphie, Rinoa, Squall Irvine, Zell and his girlfriend came rushing out. They all drew out their weapons except for Zell –who was still at least half drunk and didn't know what was going on— and his girlfriend –who didn't know how to fight—.  
  
"Hmph, underestimated you again Almasy. Never thought you'd still have allies. You're lucky this time. Come on boys." He and his group began walking away.  
  
"We were only defending for Quistis." I heard Irvine mutter.  
  
"Quisty! Are you alright? We were so worried when you didn't come back!" Selphie ran up to me and gave me a big hug.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Squall glared at Seifer.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again." Seifer smirked that stupid smile of his.  
  
"Answer me." Squall never left Seifer off his sight.  
  
"I'll see you later Quistis." He turned his back towards us and walked away.  
  
"Quistis, what did he want?" Squall demanded.  
  
"I… I … I… don't know." I didn't know why I just lied to Squall. For Seifer! (I am totally losing my mind. I need a break. A long, long, long break. And I need it now!)  
  
"Squall! Don't be so mean to her! It's not her fault Seifer's here!" Rinoa snapped. "Come on, I think she needs to rest."  
  
Rinoa and Selphie walked me to the car. The rest followed. I heard Squall muttering some curses under his breath. The car ride back to Balamb Garden wasn't a pleasant ride. Everyone felt uncomfortable to be stuffed into a tiny car with so many people, and nobody breathed a word. It was too quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Headmaster, I would like to request a vacation." I stood in Cid's office, early the next morning.  
  
He looked at me strangely before saying, "A vacation? But your instructor's exam is coming up. Are you going to skip it?"  
  
"I desperately need a vacation."  
  
"Is it because of last night? Irvine told me what happened. Are you going to be alright dear?" Matron asked as she walked into the room.  
  
Matron had always been such a kind person, except during the Sorceress Wars, but that was a different story. I liked Matron a lot, and I felt happy that she would always be on my side no matter what I did. Just like when she still cared for Seifer, despite his actions towards us. (Why did I just think of Seifer? I'm going on a vacation, then I can get rid of having Seifer in my thoughts. I'm going to have a great time without worrying about Seifer)  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, you may go. But only for two weeks." Matron smiled warmly at me.  
  
"Thank you." I skipped out the door and ran to the elevator. I really needed a break. When the elevator came to a stop, I quickly ran into my dorm and began packing. (Peach battle outfit? No, I'm not going to bring that, I'm on a vacation! SeeD uniform? Definitely not. Don't I have any normal clothing? Well, I DO have that red dress, but it's too fancy. But then again, I don't have any other clothes. I should really go shopping.) I packed the red dress in my bag and some other hair accessories. When I finished, I carried it and walked out to the front gate. (I'm traveling really light. I should go shopping. Now to determine where to go. Hmmm, Deling City?) I boarded a cab and began my trip to Deling City.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rent is 600 gil a week here." A short, slender lady said.  
  
"Well, I was kind of looking for something cheaper. Around the pricing of 100 gil a week. I will only be staying here for two weeks." I said, as I counted my money over and over again. I already spent too much for the new clothes I bought. Two pairs of tank tops, three pairs of jeans and a baby blue sweater, just in case.  
  
"Well, there's only one house left then, but you'll have to share it with another person. Do you still want it?" She asked me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay." She led me into a small house, and unlocked the door. "Hmmm, seems like he's not home. But to warn you ahead of time, so you can't sue me, this guy doesn't seem like the nicest person to be around. I heard he's quite vicious." She whispered to me.  
  
"It's alright. Here." I handed her the money and she handed me a key. I dropped all my stuff down and looked around the house. There were two rooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room. (I think I'll take a bath) I grabbed a towel, and some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I turned the tap, poured some bubble bath stuff in, and watched the water pour down. Then I undressed and got into the bath tub. (Hmmm, this feels nice.) Suddenly, I heard the door open. (Hmmm, he must be back) I thought, not thinking clearly, until he opened the bathroom door. I shrieked. It was Seifer…  
  
{Oh no, I have to go to school soon! Darnn. Oh well, anyway, I'm gonna try upload this really fast… so if there's lots of mistakes.. sorry! Btw, please review!} 


	3. This can't be!

{Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming please! ^.^ And oh, last chapter, we left off with Quistis renting a house in Deling City, and is taking a bath when Seifer comes in and sees her! And as Quistis88 said, *starts "oohhing" and "ahhhing"* ^.^ Enjoy!}  
  
"IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'M TRYING TO TAKE A BATH HERE!!!" I shrieked after Seifer stood in the doorway gaping at me for a minute or two. He shook his head and looked a bit dazed, then turned around, walked out and closed the door behind him. I got out of the bathtub, dried myself, and quickly got dressed. Who knows if he decided to come back in. As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Seifer sitting on the couch, smirking at me. I looked at my clothes –which happened to be the baby blue sweater and jeans— to make sure nothing was revealing or wrong with it. After checking and finding nothing wrong, I looked back at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I demanded.  
  
"Instructor, I never knew you had such a beautiful body."  
  
"PERVERT!" I stormed into my room carrying my luggage.  
  
(He just pisses me off! Of all the places I could have gone, I chose to go to Deling City, exactly where Seifer, the guy I was AVOIDING in the first place! And to top that off, I just HAD to rent the same stupid house he was living in! He is totally ruining my life! Now I have to spend at least one week with him, because I don't want to waste my money. Why oh why am I so unlucky? Maybe I'll go to sleep, and when I wake up, poof! He'll be gone. Like a dream. Yes, I am definitely in a dream. A nightmare. A horribly scary nightmare. Yes, that's right. I will be waking up anytime soon. I'll just lie down on this bed and wake up, on the train or in Balamb. Yes, that's right) I reassured myself and jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
I ate my dinner silently and alone. It looked like Seifer had gone out again, or he secluded himself in his room, but I wasn't about to go into his room to check. (I mean, what if he was in there? And I checked? He would probably think… wait, I need a job! That way, I wouldn't have to face him all the time! But I'm supposed to be on vacation here! Wait, the only reason I was going on this vacation was to avoid Seifer. That stupid Seifer. He just had to come into my life and ruin it. No, I have to stop thinking about him! I just…) My thoughts were interrupted when Seifer entered the house. His left hand was covering something on his chest, his other hand grasped his gunblade, his trench coat was filthy, and his face showed pain. He headed straight for his room without saying a word and slamming the door behind him. I looked back to where he had entered, drips of blood was everywhere. I began to worry. (Why am I worrying about him? What is wrong with me? But… I sure hope he's okay. I should check if he's alright) I walked into my room to get some ointment and tapped on his door lightly.  
  
"Go away." He scorned.  
  
I ignored him and pushed open the door. His gunblade was on his desk, his grey trench coat was lying on his bed, and a bloody white shirt was tossed to the ground. I looked at him… and he was shirtless. (He's so muscular, his body's so nice, and he's so sexy! Just seeing him like that makes me want to drool… what a nice…) That's when I realized he had a cut across his chest.  
  
"You're hurt!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I told you to get out."  
  
"Here let me help me." I opened the bottle of ointment and slowly rubbed it on his wound. He winced in pain and pushed my hand away roughly.  
  
"Well then, fine! I won't help you!" I shouted angrily and hit his chest as hard as I could. He screamed in pain. Afterwards, I felt sorry for hitting him, so I continued to dab the ointment on his wounds.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because you're hurt!" I replied.  
  
"I don't need your pity."  
  
"Well too bad, you already got it." I was still a bit angry with him for pushing me away when I tried to help him before. "How'd you get this?"  
  
"Oh nothing too big of a deal. Maybe it was because I'm Seifer, and the whole world hates me?" His voice hinted a big sarcasm to that.  
  
I didn't know what to say. He was right. Everyone did hate him, after all, he did try to kill us all. (If everyone hates him… then why am I helping him? Am I not supposed to hate him as well?) My thoughts trailed when Seifer snatched the bottle of ointment from my hand.  
  
"I'll do it myself. I would like some privacy."  
  
"But I…" He didn't let me finish.  
  
"I said I want some privacy."  
  
I got up and walked away from the door, angrier than before. (I'm just trying to help him. Why does he so rude to me still?) I threw away what was left of my dinner and walked into my bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
The big red numbers on my alarm clock read 4:08am. I couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking about Seifer. (I feel so sorry for him… It wasn't quite his fault that he was possessed and tried to kill the whole world… or is it? But, I don't get it. Most people forgave Matron, but why can't they forgive Seifer? I just wish, they would. He doesn't seem THAT bad anymore… I can't believe I am thinking this! Something is definitely wrong with me! How can I possibly think Seifer isn't all bad? Every time I think about him, I always pity him, but then he tried to kill me… and then again, he has the nicest body ever! He's so SEXY!!! I just can't stop thinking about his bod…. Oh no!!! I can't believe this! I think Seifer's sexy?! Oh no, that's not right at all! It's just totally not right! I can't believe this! I can't possibly LIKE Seifer could I? This is absolutely NOT good! I CAN'T possibly LIKE him!!! This is all wrong! No, there's no way I can like him… but why do I keep thinking about him? So… does that mean… I like…. Him…..?)  
  
{YAY!! Another chapter done, and more reviews! Yay! Thanks for all the review, appreciate it VERY, VERY, VERY much! I don't think this chapter is very long…. Actually, none of my chapters are very long. LOL, oh well… ummm, I think I was about to say something else here, but I don't quite remember… so I'll just shut up… } 


	4. The New Job

{Oh no! Could Quistis possibly like Seifer? Or is that a good thing?! Oh, my, what happens next?!}  
  
"You work three hours a night, and you get 60 gil a night. If you want to quit, you must give at least a one week notice. All tip you get, you keep. Fair enough?" The plump man said to me.  
  
"Okay. I'll take the job."  
  
I woke up early this morning to find a job. I couldn't possibly like Seifer. It was just my mind playing tricks with me. And right now, I wanted to see him as little as possible, and I figured that if I got a job, I wouldn't need to see him anymore! I had been looking for a job all morning and had no luck. It was 6:00pm and I still didn't have dinner yet. This bar, "Night Café" was my last try, and it turned out the man was nice enough to hire me without a resume.  
  
"Okay, you work tomorrow night starting at 11:00pm to 2:00am. After your shift, I'll pay you. You can go into the bar right now, since it's closed anyway, and meet other employees. They're not all here yet, but I think Aliandra is here. She's also a bartender like you. She's been working here for a year now." He told me.  
  
I decided I might as well check what I was to do and how the place looked. I walked into the bar and looked around. It looked just like any other bar. Behind the counter was a young girl no older than 17. She wore a much revealing clothes. VERY short shorts, and a thin, almost see-through belly shirt. She had dark brown hair and was about 5 feet tall. She looked incredibly friendly and her smile was extremely welcoming.  
  
"Hi! You must be the new bartender! I'm Aliandra! I heard Mr. Simmeon talking to you outside. Don't you think he talks loud? I mean, the first time I talked to him, I thought I was going to be deaf afterwards! But he's a very nice guy, especially after knowing him better. I mean like, his wife divorced him, took their four kids and married some other guy, just because the other guy was rich. What kind of bitch leaves her husband like that? Jeez… and Mr. Simmeon is like, the nicest guy I know!" She said.  
  
"That's what you say about any guy Ali. I mean, you said that to me about that guy who always tipped you 10 gil." A guy popped up from under the counter. He was about 5'5" and had dirty blonde hair. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Oh shut up Mike. You're so mean to me. Don't listen to him, he's gonna torment you all night long if you have to work with him on your shift!" She warned.  
  
"No you shut up Ali, at least I'm not the one always wearing such skimpy clothing!" He argued.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. They looked like a couple bickering.  
  
"Shut up Mike. You're so mean. Anyway, what did you say your name was?" She asked me, completely ignoring Mike.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Awww, that's a pretty name! I like is so much better than Aliandra. I mean, like, everyone calls me Ali, and I don't like being called Ali. I would very much prefer them call me Aliandra, but no, they have to call me Ali. Everyone is so mean to me!" She sniffled.  
  
"Oh shut your whining. Quistis, don't listen to her, she's always whining and stuff. Ya, you won't meet everyone yet, because they're not here. Actually, just Tauliana and that new guy who's the bouncer. Ya, you shouldn't make friends with either of them. Tauliana is so bitchy. She's so snobby and stuck-up too. And I don't know why all the male drunks always fly to her when she's working. I mean like, she's so rude and stuff, except to them, 'cause they give her money. And you should avoid the bouncer too. He's mean. At least I think he is. He never talks or anything, and all the people he throws out usually picks a fight with him. If I were him, I'd kill them, but I guess he really needs this job or something, he can even handle them hurting him. But then again, after they hurt him, he has a right to hurt them back. He's a pretty good fighter too. Last time…" Aliandra cut him off.  
  
"You talk to much! I want to talk to Quistis! Oh, you should really meet him though! He so like, so HOT! I mean it! Jeez, every time I work, I'm always hoping he'd be working so I could see him. He never talks to me though, and it makes me sad, but at least I can see him! But last time he threw someone out, the guy took out a sword and slashed him! He came back all bloody! Mr. Simmeon let him get off early work because of that. I wanted to see him some more…" She smiled as her mind flew to another universe.  
  
"Ali, you always think any guy you see is hot!" Mike argued.  
  
"No I don't! I don't see you hot! You're so ug…" She stopped talking as a loud beeping noise was heard. "Oh my, sorry Quistis, can't chat with you no more, the bar's gonna be open in two hours, gotta set everything up now." The two of them walked out from behind the counter and began taking down stools, bringing out beer, cleaning the tables, and various other stuff. I sighed and began walking back home. (They're a funny couple. And they seem so friendly too. I wonder who this Tauliana is and that bouncer guy. Oh well, I might see them tomorrow night on my shift. Now to go home and eat some dinner. I sure hope Seifer's not home. I really don't feel like seeing him.  
  
* * *  
  
I lay on my bed, my eyes wide open. (It's 2:00am and Seifer's not home yet. I wonder where he is. Maybe he's out at some bar getting drunk or something. Or making out with some chick. He better not be doing that!) I glared at nothing in particular. (Oh my goodness! Why the hell would I care if he was making out with some girl? Oh no, oh no, no, no! This is all wrong. Totally. I just need some sleep. Some rest. I need it now. Sleep Quistis, SLEEP!!!) I screamed in my mind and closed my eyes. Shortly after, the front door creaked open. I got out of my bed and silently walked to the door and opened it slightly. I peered out and saw Seifer walking into his room. Then I closed the door and jumped back into bed. (Hmmm, he's finally back. I wonder where he went) Finally I dozed off into a deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat on my bed with my diary in my lap. I finally decided to write in it after a short break away from it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's the third day away from the garden. It's a strange thing, because, the only reason I wanted to get away from the garden was because I was avoiding Seifer. Turns out, I came to Deling City and rented the same house he was living in. Isn't that bizarre? Well, he got hurt the other night… and I saw him… shirtless. As strange as it sounds, he looked… pretty… sexy. I don't know what I'm talking about! I mean, one minute I hate his guts, the other minute, it sounds like… it sounds almost like… I'm INFATUATED with him! I just can't believe it! There's no way I could possibly like him. I mean, Squall is so much better than him! Squall at least seems nicer to me. But… I never, ever saw Squall's body… so I couldn't really compare… I don't even know what I'm saying now!!! Oh no. Anyway, I'll continue before I started to talk about Seifer and Squall. I got a job at, "Night Café" today. As a bartender. I work tomorrow night. I also met Mike and Aliandra. They also work in the bar. If you ask me, I think they'd make a great couple. They also warned me about Tauliana. They said she was really stuck-up and stuff. And they told me about the bouncer. I'll probably meet him tomorrow. Aliandra said he's really hot. I wonder who he is…  
  
Suddenly a loud knock on the door made me stop writing in my diary. I closed the book and stuffed it into the bottom of my bag of clothes. Today I decided to wear a tank top –which happened to be a spaghetti strap, something I don't really like… but it's a change— and a pair of black jeans. I walked up to my door and opened it. It was Seifer. No surprise. But his expression on his face wasn't a pleasant one. He looked angry. Very angry.  
  
"Where's my trench coat?" He demanded.  
  
"I put it in the washer…" I said meekly.  
  
"Did I tell you to do that? Don't do stuff like that for me if I didn't ask you to." He glared at me, then went up to the washer and took out his soaking wet trench coat.  
  
"I thought it need a little washing! I was just trying to be nice! I don't know why you're always so mean to me when I try to be nice to you! I mean, what is wrong with you? You're such a fukkin' bastard! Why the hell are you so fukkin' mean to me?" I shouted angrily and slammed the door. I slid down the door and hugged me knees. Tears started to drip out of my eyes. I didn't understand. (Seifer's so mean to me, especially every time I try to do something nice for him) More tears slid down my cheek.  
  
"Quistis, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Quistis… I'm sorry." He whispered through the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!" I screamed. More tears slid down my cheek and I began sobbing loudly.  
  
"Quistis…" His voice sounded nurturing, but I didn't want to stop crying. I wanted him to feel bad for making me cry. I wanted to make him know the pain I felt every time he was mean to me. I wanted him to pity me.  
  
"Quistis… I'm really sorry… please forgive me… I really didn't mean to…"  
  
"I said go away." I replied as I finally burst into tears.  
  
"Quistis… I'm really sorry." Were his last words before he opened the front door and left.  
  
I continued to cry for a few minutes until I glanced at my alarm clock 11:56pm. I had to be working in 4 minutes! I quickly dried my eyes and ran out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis! You're late! You're so lucky Mr. Simmeon isn't here!" Aliandra whispered to me. "Here is the tip jar, and you work the cashier like this." She showed me. "And all you do is hand beer and wine to the people. Tauliana works with all the mixing of drinks. And that hot guy I was telling you about last night, he's working today. You'll get to see him!" She winked at me before she walked out of the bar.  
  
People had already arrived at the bar and some were already drunk. Tauliana's tip jar was already half full. I looked at mine. It was empty.  
  
"Hey, *hic* there's a new *hic* chick working here *hic*" One of the drunks announced.  
  
Suddenly, Tauliana's line dispersed and flooded into mine. She glared at me wickedly. I smiled weakly and looked back at the first man in my line. He was probably about 18. He looked like a complete stoner.  
  
"Give me 10 bottles of beer." He handed me a 20 and dropped a few coins into my tip jar. I smiled at him and gave him his 10 bottles.  
  
For the next two hours, it was hectic. Man after man in my line and they all seemed to tip me a few coins. One man was extremely drunk and tipped me with a 50. When my line finally cleared, I looked over to Tauliana. The sight disgusted me. The men at her line kept touching her… and she allowed it. She would always smile at them, and some of the guys gave her money if she kissed them. (What a slut. Complete whore. That is gross. I can't believe she actually lets them touch her like th…) My thoughts were cut off.  
  
"Miss, there's something on your back." He said politely and smiled.  
  
I looked behind me, and tried to see what was on my back, but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Here, turn around and I'll help you." He smiled. Without thinking I turned around, and he grabbed my ass.  
  
"Pervert!" I screamed slapping him in the face. There was a red handprint on his face. Suddenly, the whole bar was quiet, except for the man, who was cursing me loudly.  
  
"You fukkin' bitch! What kind of service is this? I am going to sue the whole damn bar. You're such a fukkin' bitch!" He screamed angrily at me.  
  
That's when Seifer came out from a door and pointed his gunblade at him. He swung his gunblade and slashed the man's hand. The man screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
"Don't call her a fukkin' bitch, you fukkin' bastard." Seifer calmly said.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this bar? You are all just fuk…" Mr. Simmeon cut him off.  
  
"Apologize to this poor man immediately you two!" He lowered his voice enough so everyone could just barely make out what he said.  
  
"No." Seifer was still calm.  
  
"Well then you're both fired! Get out of my sight now!"  
  
"Our pay check." Seifer demanded.  
  
Mr. Simmeon cursed under his breath and handed me 60 gil, and handed Seifer 100 gil. Seifer grabbed my arm and dragged me back home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked me once we stepped into the house.  
  
"… Seifer… I can't believe you did that… for me." I mumbled.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He asked.  
  
"Thanks." I swung my arms around his neck and our lips connected. (What the hell am I doing?! I can't believe I voluntarily kissed… Seifer… this can't really mean what I think it does… does it…?  
  
{Ooooooooh!!! Quistis kissed Seifer!!!!! Awwww, that is so… romanticish! I can't wait to find out what happens next! Lol, what am I talking about?! I'm the one writing this story! Tee hee… oh well… Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… as much as I enjoyed writing this (especially the kissing part ^.^) Lol, well, please review, and wait for the next chapters… if you liked the story so far…. Hey, I just noticed this was the longest chapter so far! KEWL!! Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!!!!} 


	5. A Rainy Day

{Ya, sorry I didn't work on this over the weekend… had some homework that I really needed to finish… lol, I should really stop doing my homework till the last minute… don't you agree? Anyway, last time left off with… Quistis voluntarily kissing Seifer!!! Omg, what's gonna happen next? I wanna know!!! Tell me tell me!!! NOW! Oopsy… you can't tell me… 'cuz I'm the one writing this story! Lol, hope you enjoy reading!}  
  
"That was nice…" Seifer began.  
  
After a few seconds of the embrace, I decided to break the kiss. (What was I thinking? This is Seifer, not Squall… I can't believe I'm mixing the two up! Why am I so stupid? This is Seifer… NOT Squall. Squall is in Balamb… the place I should go back to… to see him… I want to see Squall… but I still have to live here for at least another 4 days… Squall…)  
  
"So who's room? Mine or yours?" He laughed jokingly.  
  
"What are you talking about? That 'kiss' was only a way to say thanks for helping me back at that bar! Don't even think about anything else!" I shouted, angry at his remark.  
  
"Ya, I know… there are other ways of saying thanks too." He winked at me before bursting into laughter.  
  
"You are sick." I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I could still hear him laughing. (What a bastard! I can't believe it! I can't believe I kissed him! That is just gross! He's such a jerk! What was I thinking? This is just wrong. And I still have to live four more days in hell! This is terrible! Stupid Seifer! He should just die and go away for all I care! Stupid jerk! He just makes me so mad! I still can't believe I kissed him! Eww!) I crept into my bed and pulled the blanket on top of me. (Stupid Seifer)  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up early this morning. So I could go out and find a job, without having to see Seifer. I looked at my clothes. They were all dirty, except for that red dress. (It's too formal. But, I have nothing else that's clean to wear… oh well, I guess I might as well wear it.) I quickly slipped on the dress. I didn't really like to wear it, because it was too revealing. (Stupid Seifer, make my life so miserable why don't you?) I carried the load of dirty clothes and crept to the washer silently, hoping I wouldn't wake up Seifer… if he was still asleep. I opened the cover to the washer and stuffed the clothes in, not realizing Seifer was behind me… watching me.  
  
"You look gorgeous in that." He said. I couldn't hear any sarcasm to that. I freaked me out a bit.  
  
"I don't need to hear your sweet talk Seifer. I'm going out right now, and before I do, I'm washing my clothes, do you have anything for me to wash?"  
  
"Here." He threw me a load of his clothes. I cursed under my breath, and reluctantly put them into the washer and headed out the door. Before the door closed behind me, I hear Seifer say, "You shouldn't go outside today." I ignored his comment and continued on the empty street. It was really strange to see Deling so… empty.  
  
I walked down the street and saw all the stores closed. It was scaring me, and I didn't like it one bit. The shopping mall was closed, the convenience store was closed, the vendors weren't in sight, everything was closed. And to freak me out even more, there were no one on the street. No cars with people driving them, no owners walking their dogs, absolutely not a soul. After an hour of walking and finding no one open, I finally found a thrift store open, and it had a hiring sign in the front window. (Finally, a store that's open. I hope they hire me.) I walked up to the door, and before I reached the door knob, a man opened it. He was quite short, and very fat. He looked up to me suspisciously.  
  
"What business do you have here?" He sounded a bit frustrated or annoyed… or both.  
  
"Well, I was walking down the street here, and I noticed that you had a hiring sign in your front window and I thought…" he cut me off.  
  
"I don't hire women." He said angrily. I didn't know what his problem was, but he started pissing me off. And if he pissed me off anymore, I was gonna whip with my Save The Queen. I turned around and began walking back to the house… where Seifer was. But I figured, if no one else is open, what's the point of staying outside of this freaky town when no one is out?  
  
"Miss, you should go home as soon as possible. Heard there was gonna be rain today." He said gently. I guess he must of figured I was pissed off or something.  
  
"I'm not afraid of a little rain." I muttered under my breath and walked home.  
  
After about 45 minutes of walking, and feeling extremely tired, I sat down on a bench to rest my aching feet. (I really shouldn't have wore this stupid dress. If I didn't wear this stupid dress, I wouldn't have worn these stupid shoes that matched it. This is absolutely pointless. I'm getting angry so easily all because of that bastard Seifer) Suddenly, I felt a light rain pouring down. I reluctantly got up and began walking a bit faster. After a few seconds, the rain turned from a light enjoyable rain, to a heavy load of water falling down extremely fast, and in huge amounts. I had to ran back to the house in order to avoid it as much as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
"You look fabulous, Instructor." Seifer smirked as I walked into the house, drenched and freezing cold.  
  
"Shut up Seifer." I trudged into my room.  
  
"Hey, I did warn you not to go outside."  
  
I muttered some curses and began peeling the dress of me. I didn't like the rain one bit. I was in the rain for about three minutes, and here I am, soaking wet, peeling my clothes off. Reached into my bag to grab a towel and some clothes, but found nothing except my diary. I began panicking. (This is not good. I don't have any clothes! Clothes don't have legs, so they couldn't have ran away. Some one must of moved them. Think Quistis! Think! Okay, okay. If I wasn't home, I couldn't have moved it. Then it leaves… SEIFER! He must of came into my room! He's such a fukkin' bastard! No, no… no! I'm mistaken. I remember now! I put my clothes in the washer! Dammit! Now how the hell am I supposed to go to the washer and grab my clothes out? This is not good!) I opened the door slightly and poked my head out.  
  
"Seifer, would you be a dear and grab my clothes and a towel from the washer, or dryer?" I said as politely as I could.  
  
"Sorry hun, I can't." He said, mocking me. Why did I ever have to add that 'dear' comment?  
  
"Why not?!" I asked, trying to control my temper.  
  
"Power went out shortly after you left, clothes are still soaking wet." He explained.  
  
"What?! I have no clothes!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't mind watching you walk around the house butt naked." He smirked that stupid smirk of his. It was really getting to be annoying.  
  
"You're such a sick-minded bastard! Did anyone ever tell you? Do you have some clothes I could wear? Please?" I highly doubted that Seifer would give me his clothes after calling him a sick-minded bastard, but I desperately needed some clothes.  
  
"Sick-minded bastard am I? I don't think I want to give you any clothes." He laughed. I felt like smacking him on the side of his empty head.  
  
"Seifer… please!" I pleaded.  
  
"I have no extra clothes, they're all in the washer. But here." He tossed me his trench coat. I quickly pulled it through the door and slipped it on. It felt really horrible on my skin. I wrapped it around my petite body and walked out.  
  
"Seifer, it feels weird on my skin."  
  
"It's because you're supposed to wear clothes underneath it."  
  
"But I don't have any clothes I can wear!" I argued.  
  
He sighed, but he stopped eating his lunch and slowly took off his shirt. Today he was wearing black… and he looked hot in it too.  
  
"Here." He tossed me his shirt, revealing his nice body. I stood there, just staring at the muscular sight, before he caught me eye. "That's not fair. If you get to see my body, I should be able to see yours." He laughed at his own remark.  
  
"Jerk." I mumbled and walked back into my room to slip on his shirt. It was oversized for me. The shirt went past my ass, and it felt very comfortable. (He smells so nice…) I thought, as I sniffed the shirt for the millionth time. (I wish he was mine… OMG, I couldn't have just thought that again!! This is horrible! I can't believe I'm actually starting to mix Seifer and Squall up! This is totally wrong! Squall is so much better than Seifer! This is all wrong!) I shook my head violently and walked out the door. Outside, I saw Seifer reading the newspaper. He didn't see me or hear me, or he just felt like completely ignoring me, but he looked so sexy shirtless. I sat down across from him, pretending to eat my lunch, but secretly staring at his nice body.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sei…Sei….Seifer… I'm, co…co… co… cold…" I chattered.  
  
It was late at night, and the power still hasn't come back. I sat on my bed, wearing Seifer's trench coat, with two blankets on top of me. Mine, and Seifer's. I had woke up earlier that night complaining I was cold, so he also gave me his blanket. My door to my room was wide open, and I saw Seifer sitting at the table doing something. He shivered a bit, but wasn't too noticeable.  
  
"You're cold? What about me? First you take my coat, then you take my shirt, and finally you take my blanket! And you're complaining you're cold? I'm shirtless here!" He said. He was annoyed at me… yet…  
  
"But…I…I…I'm cold…" I continued to complain.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Give you my pants? Or would you like to me to slip under those covers with you?" He smirked again.  
  
I thought about it for a second. (I'm cold, I know that. He's cold, most likely. I have all the blankets, his coat, AND his shirt. Maybe, maybe I should just let him… in.) "I … g…g…gue…s…s… you could." I slightly mumbled, but he could make out what I was saying.  
  
I sighed loudly, and reluctantly crept under the blankets. Immediately, I felt the warmth from his body. I smiled slightly and slowly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked up to see his face. At least what I could see. He was still sleeping, he had one of his arms wrapped around my body, and my head rested on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I smiled again. (I wish we could stay like this forever… oh no! What am I thinking? This is Seifer! Not Squall! This is absolutely not right! This is Seifer… and he's… actually… being nicer to… me. Am I really falling for… him?)  
  
{*phew* another chapter done, and another school day begins. I believe there are many mistakes in this chapter, but I can't check them, 'cuz I have to go to school now… so I'll just… leave now… and update this, and then you all can read it! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! More chapters coming… later! Lol, see ya all later!} 


	6. A Letter Back Home

{Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's made me so happy!!! ^.^ Anyway, let's go on with the story shall we? Lol, okay, last time, we left off with Quistis and Seifer in bed… WITH THEIR CLOTHES ON!!! Well… at least… half their clothes. Lol! And ya…}  
  
"Quistis wake up." Seifer nudged me.  
  
Part of me wanted to wake up, and leave Seifer, and the other part of me wanted to stay in that position with Seifer forever. It felt like I was being torn apart. Half of me wanted Squall… and the other half wanted Seifer… but I can't keep either could I? (Squall has Rinoa… but that doesn't make me lose yet does it? And Seifer… well, I just don't know if I could tame him… and besides, he wouldn't like me! What is there to like about me? Nothing really. If there was, then Squall would be mine right now… not Rinoa's)  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer poked me on the side and I sprang up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was just that you were on my arm."  
  
"Umm, sorry." I could feel my face turning red, so I quickly got up and walked to the washer. I grabbed all the clothes out, and stuffed them into the dryer, and finally went into the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat in my room wondering what to do. The clothes were already dry, so I put on my clothes and put the ones I was wearing in the washer. Seifer had gone out already… and as strange as it sounds… I sort of missed him. (I really must stop thinking about Seifer!!! Now what should I do? I don't really want to go out… after all, who knows if it'll rain like yesterday again… but then again… if it did… and I had to spare clothes to wear…) I smiled at the thought. (Oh no! This is not right! How could I possibly…? No! All wrong. I have to do something to stop thinking about him! I know! I'll write back to the garden!) I grabbed some paper and a pen and began writing.  
  
Dear Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell.  
  
How are things back at the garden? I hope everyone is doing well. Sorry I decided to go on a vacation without telling you guys first… but I desperately needed one. Right now, I'm in Deling City. It's already been five days that I arrived here. I'll be going home in two days. I was supposed to have a two week vacation, but I decided one week is long enough, and that Instructors Exam is the day after I come back… Ya, well, I don't really know what else to say. Deling is such a beautiful place! I just love it here! And you know what? Yesterday, it was raining so heavy when I was out, so I was running home, and then I saw the hottest guy ever! He's so muscular, and so strong, and he was so friendly to me! But I didn't get his name… and I felt a little sad afterwards… BUT I was extremely happy that I saw him. He's such a hottie! And the other day, I was at a bar… just like, hanging around right? Well anyway, then this guy comes and tries to touch me… but then another hottie came and helped me. He's so hot! He told me his name, but I couldn't really hear it at the bar. I wish I could see him too! Anyway, I'm talking too much, and I still have to do some shopping, so I'll see you guys soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Quistis  
  
P.S. Please don't bother to write back!  
  
I stood up and wiggled my hand. It was getting a little sore. (Quistis, this is bad! You have your Instructors Exam coming up and your hand is a little sore from writing a letter? Jeez, you have to write an essay for that test! And what's worse, you sort of lied to your friends! Why couldn't you have just said the stupid name 'Seifer'? This is horrible. And another thing… you're thinking in third person!) I shook my head violently and lied down on my bed trying to think properly. When I realized that Seifer immediately came into my thoughts, I quickly grabbed an envelope, scribbled an address, stuffed the letter inside, walked out the door, down the street and pushed it into the mailbox. Then I went back into my room and grabbed my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's day five of my vacation in Deling. Last night, it rained heavily. I came home soaking wet, with no clothes to wear. But Seifer gave me his shirt and trench coat. He smells really nice ^.^ but then, the power didn't come back for the whole night, and I was freezing, so Seifer gave me his blanket. Shortly after that, I was still freezing… so Seifer… climbed… into my bed. But nothing went on! So don't get any ideas! Omg, I'm acting so strange. I just said, 'don't get any ideas!' to a diary! This is not good! Oh well, I figured I had always been the 'strange' one. *sigh* anyway, just before, I wrote a letter back to Balamb. I told them about this 'hottie' I met… but I knew what I meant to say was… I can't believe this… SEIFER! Isn't that just pure strangeness? I don't like the idea at all! I mean, I always thought Squall would be the only man I loved. Whether or not he was taken! Life is so strange and confusing… it's so… scary sometimes. Well, my hand's getting sore again, so I'm gonna stop writing.  
  
I closed me diary and stuffed it under my clothes in my bag. (Two more days until I get to see… Squall again. I cant' wait to see him once again. I just love him so much… right? But if I love him so much… why do I keep thinking about Seifer? I can't possibly like him can I?) I held the pen and began jotting down notes. (The only way to know who I like better, is to write the pros and cons of both guys)  
  
1 Squall  
  
Pros – is nice, sweet, caring… at times…, looks nice, probably has a nice body.  
  
Cons – is taken, too… unemotional at times…  
  
2 Seifer  
  
Pros – smells extremely good, can be nice at times, is very hot, nice body, is muscular, nice eyes, smile is extremely welcoming, saved me at the bar, helped warm me up…  
  
Cons- too cocky at times, his stupid smirk, is so mean to me… at times…  
  
(Funny, how I seem to like Squall so much better, yet I could think of more things for Seifer. It's just not right. Totally strange for me…)  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis, you have mail." Seifer waved a blue envelope in my face.  
  
(Strange… why would I have mail…? Unless!) I quickly grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Which revealed a blue sheet of paper… a letter no doubt. I ran to room and began reading the letter.  
  
Dear Quisty,  
  
We miss you so much here! I can't wait till you come back! You know why? Because Squall is planning a welcome back party for you! Isn't that so sweet of Squall? Well, things over here are alright, except that Irvine and I are in a fight again. So, ya, I'm not talking to him. Rinoa here! I took Selphie's pen, and we were fighting who would write you back. So now I'm here writing to you. Selphie's mad at me now. Oh well, she won't stay mad at me forever! After all, I'm Rinoa! Haha, just joking. Well, Squall's planning to … Selphie back! I stole back my pen ^.^ and I already told you that Squall was planning a welcome back party for you! You know what? I think Irvine's gonna buy me some carnations and whatever else he is… I heard Rinoa saying something like that. Rinoa's back! Selphie, you should really stop stealing the pen back, this letter is probably is confusing for you! Oh well, it's your fault! Haha, just joking! We love you! And we miss you so much! Please come back soon! I think when you get this, it'll be day six! One more day, and you'll be home! Isn't that wonderful? I think it is. This is Zell. Rinoa and Selphie just broke into a fight over who would write to you, so I just grabbed the pen. OW! They scratched me! Jeez, so vicious! Well, I'm gonna mail this letter to you before any more trouble happens!  
  
Missing you lotz,  
  
Us.  
  
I smiled. They missed me! I threw the letter on my desk right beside the pros and cons of Squall and Seifer and decided to go out for a stroll.  
  
* * *  
  
I entered the house after a four hour walk. I was happy. My friends actually made me feel so happy! I skipped to my bedroom, when I saw the door wide open… Seifer in it… and staring at something on my desk. I shrieked.  
  
{Oh no! Could Seifer have read the letter and the pros and cons?! Eek! Is this good or bad? Oh my! I wonder what happens next! Please tell me!!!! … oopsy, I did that again… ^.^ it's my story, I should know what happens next! Lol, well, anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who gave me a review, because it was very much appreciated! And I'd like to say, like usual, if there are many mistakes… sorry, but I have to go to school in like… 1 min!! I should really stop working on my fanfic right before school! Lol, but I guess I'll never learn! Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for reading!} 


	7. Home At Last...

{Thanks for all the reviews!!! It makes me SO happy when I get reviews! And special thanks to seyenaidni who gave me the most reviews! Thanks!!! Anyway, last chapter was left with… Seifer in Quistis' room! Oh no!! Anyway, on with the story!}  
  
"Seifer!!! What the hell are you doing in my room?" I screeched as loudly as I could. I sure hope he didn't read anything in my room. Especially my diary.  
  
"Jeez, freak out why don't you! I was just trying to catch a mouse that ran into your room!" He shouted back at me. He threw his hands up into the air, disgusted. Then pushed me aside as he walked out of my room. I wrinkled my nose behind his back and walked into my room slamming the door shut. I looked at my desk and gasped. My diary lay open on it. (I swear I left it in my bag!!! SEIFER!) That name screamed in my head. My face turned red. Partly because I was embarrassed, but mostly because I was mad. (What kind of jerk barges into someone's room and reads their diary?) I grabbed my Save The Queen and clutched onto it. I really wanted to hurt Seifer for invading my personal space. I walked to the door and opened it. Seifer say on the couch watching TV. He was oblivious to me. I flicked my wrist and watched as the whip soared into the air smacking the wall just about a few millimetres away from his nose. That caught his attention as he turned to face me… pointing his Hyperion at me.  
  
"Why'd you read my diary?" I asked angrily. I really wanted to wreck that pretty face of his.  
  
"What diary?" he smirked and lowered his gunblade. Lies were written all over his face.  
  
"I'm not stupid. Why did you read my diary?" I was getting more crossed at him. Why did he have to play these stupid games with me?  
  
"Oh… you mean that little pink book on your desk?" He smiled deviously. That really annoyed me.  
  
"No, I'm talking about the words on my wall," I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm talking about that little pink book!"  
  
"I never thought you saw me that way." He smiled. A genuine smile.  
  
This time, my face flushed red… of embarrassment. (Now that he knows what I think of him… what should I do? What will he do? Will this be like a fairy tale ending? Or will it be a twisted one?) I couldn't stare at him any more, if I did, I just might do something stupid again. I quickly turned around, but didn't move positions. I was all too confused. (Why is this happening to me? What should I do now? DO I seriously… like Seifer? If so… why does it feel like Squall's still in my heart? Why does Squall have o be so nice to me now? Especially setting up a Welcome Back Party for me.) My thoughts were interrupted when a pair or arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Squall…" I mumbled happily.  
  
"No sweetie, this is Seifer." A thick male voice whispered into my ear.  
  
I spun around quickly to face him. I looked at him shocked. I would never have thought that he would ever do something like that. I didn't know how to react, so I bolted to my room. (I know I can't have Squall, yet I think of him all the time… but then again, lately I've been thinking about Seifer. Why does it feel like I'm being torn apart here? Why can't I decide who I want? Seifer… or Squall…? Why can't I make a decision? Life is so strange.) I lay my head down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in front of a wooden brown door. My hand about centimetres away from knocking on that door. I had woke up earlier today… why? Because I finally decided that I needed to go back home. And I was guessing Squall's party for me was today… I just had to go home! To see Squall. But here I stood… in front of Seifer's door, debating whether or not I would tell him I was leaving. I stood there for another few minutes, hesitated, and was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly flung open. Seifer stood in front of me… carrying some luggage…  
  
"Seifer? What are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
"Why Instructor… you are going to help me readmit me back into the garden." He replied firmly.  
  
"WHAT?! Why should I do that for?" I screamed. I was shocked. Nobody in the garden liked Seifer, so why would he want to go back there?  
  
"Because you like me…" He whispered into my ear as he grabbed my bag to hold for me. That sent shivers down my back… but for some odd reason… I wanted him to go back with me.  
  
* * *  
  
I stepped out of the yellow taxicab and took a deep breath. I was finally home… home at last… back to Balamb… back to my old life… back to Squall…  
  
{Sorry this chapter's so short… but ya, I don't have much time today to work on this! I'm so, so, so sorry!!! But ya, I'll try to finish the next chapter for tomorrow okay? Oh ya, and once again, thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for reading!! Luv ya all lotz! } 


	8. Surprise!

{Thanks for all the reviews!!! And everyone seems to like my story. How nice of you all! ^.^ well… last chapter… Quistis decided to go back to Balamb… but Seifer's going with her too!!! Good or bad? Well, enjoy reading this chapter!}  
  
"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. You want me to readmit Seifer back into the garden?" Headmaster Cid must have asked me that question for the thirteenth time.  
  
Ever since I arrived back to the garden seven minutes ago with Seifer, everyone who saw us looked at us strangely or confronted me, demanding what Seifer was doing with me. Apparently, Cid did the same thing. When I told him that I wanted Seifer to become SeeD again, Cid pulled me aside and asked if I really meant it.  
  
"Correct." I answer him, getting a bit annoyed, after all, this was the thirteenth time… soon to become the fourteenth.  
  
"Let me just make this a little more clearer… you want Seifer to become SeeD again?" He eyed me suspiciously. Maybe he thought Seifer did something to me, making me recommending Seifer back into the garden.  
  
"Headmaster, with all due respect, if you forgave matron, I think it is only fair that you give Seifer another chance." I tried reasoning with him… but that didn't prove the right choice.  
  
"Matron is a different subject! This is Seifer we're talking about!!! How can you pull the two together?" He shouted. Seifer got angry at the remark and stood up from his chair, probably about to hurt Cid, but thankfully, Matron came into the room.  
  
"Cid, sit back down and stop shouting. Quistis, you got your wish. Take Seifer back to his old dorm. And Squall's looking for you. I think he's in the cafeteria. Now you two, go." She scooted us out.  
  
"I don't see why you can't forgive Seifer if you forgave me!" I heard Matron yelling, but I decided I didn't want to be near them when they were arguing, so I took Seifer down to his room. Stepping into the elevator, I was greeted by Selphie. She gasped at the sight of Seifer.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" She whispered into my ear harshly.  
  
"He saved my life, I thought it was only right to repay him." I didn't know why I had just lied to Selphie, but I guess it was better than explaining the on going battles of my heart and mind.  
  
Selphie looked at me puzzled, but then smiled and said, "Okay, let's start anew. Hi! My name is Selphie! And who are you?" She said in her usual perky voice.  
  
"Seifer." He replied coldly.  
  
Selphie frowned a little, but she didn't really want to make Seifer an enemy again. When the elevator finally stopped, Selphie said good-bye and quickly ran to the cafeteria… no doubt, telling the others what happened. I sighed and led Seifer into his room.  
  
"You'll be staying here from now on. I do believe the SeeD exam is in two weeks. So if you study hard enough, you'll become SeeD." I turned around and walked out the door. I heard Seifer say something to me, but I couldn't make it out and decided to leave him alone. (Who needs Seifer… when I have Squall now?) I turned the corner into the cafeteria. Everyone looked at me. Some were smiling warmly, and others glared at me. Actually only Squall glared at me. Irvine was too busy flirting with some girl… who wasn't Selphie, Zell was buying food, probably hotdogs, and Selphie and Rinoa ran up to me and gave me a big hug.  
  
"We've missed you so much!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
I smiled. At least some of my friends still cared for me. They both led me to their table and sat down. I followed their example, and sat down beside Irvine, who Selphie had slapped in the face after seeing him flirt with another girl.  
  
"Why is Seifer here?" Squall demanded immediately after I just sat down.  
  
"Squall! Don't be so mean to her!" Rinoa defended for me.  
  
"Ya Squall. You shouldn't always be so mean to her! After all, you had a surprise for her… remember?" Selphie winked at Squall.  
  
Suddenly, Squall's expression changed. From his angry pissed off attitude, to a smiley happy joyous one. He grabbed my hand roughly. I wasn't expecting that, so I moved my hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis… but to make it up to you, I decided to have a Welcome Back Party for you. It'll begin in about 3 hours. You MUST be there. There'll be a pleasant surprise." He smiled warmly. Something that doesn't happen very often. "Right now, I have to do some last minute things for the party. Everyone is welcome, and make sure you come okay Quistis?"  
  
I smiled. (This is it. Squall is finally going to be mine! He's probably going to tell the whole garden that he wants me… not Rinoa! I haven't even seen them hug or kiss when I got back. And Rinoa didn't even sit near him… this is so good! Squall's finally going to be mine!) I got up, excused myself, and skipped to my dorm. (This is it. I must look pretty… I must… Squall's finally going to be mine!)  
  
* * *  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly the way I did about a week ago. The day Rinoa and Selphie dragged me to that club. The same day I met Seifer again. (Seifer… I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder… Why I'm thinking about it? This is not right! Tonight is all about Squall and I. Nothing can ruin this perfect evening! Nothing can!) My thoughts crumbled when I heard a light tap on the door. (I wonder who it is… maybe it's Squall!) I smiled as I opened the door. It wasn't him. It was Seifer. He was wearing is normal clothing. My smile disintegrated and was replaced with a frown.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"You look beautiful, Instructor." He smiled at me. I couldn't tell if it was a genuine smile, or a fake one to replace the smirk he wanted.  
  
"Seifer, I'm not an Instructor…yet" I mumbled the last word.  
  
"Either way, you don't have an escort do you?" He asked me, raising up an eyebrow.  
  
I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Again, my heart seemed to tear apart. Part of me wanted to go with Seifer, but the other wanted to wait till Squall came… if he ever did.  
  
"Instructor?"  
  
"Uh…" I shook my head to refocus. "No… I mean… no I don't have an escort." I tried to smile.  
  
"Well, may I have the honours?" He held out his arm for me. I looked at it for a few seconds, hesitated, then wrapped my arm around it.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening was wonderful. I had danced with Irvine once, Zell once, Seifer about 5 times, and Squall 8 times. And this was the ninth. He smelled nice… but somehow… I thought that Seifer smelled better. But I didn't care. I had Squall right now… who need Seifer? I smiled. Squall had his arms wrapped around my tiny waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. I didn't see Rinoa all night. I hoped she wasn't mad at me for dancing with Squall so many times. Maybe they broke up… and Squall knew that he wanted me, and not her.  
  
"Quistis… I have a big surprise coming up after this dance. I wanted you to be the first to know… but then I decided I wanted to make this known to the whole garden." His voice was mesmerizing.  
  
When the song was over, I slowly took a seat nearby, as Squall walked up to the stage. I looked up at the stage, and saw Rinoa standing there, holding the microphone towards Squall. (I guess Rinoa was here after all, I wonder if she saw me dancing with him? Oh well, it doesn't matter, Squall's mine now)  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here to welcome our beloved friend and ex-instructor back to this wonderful garden. But, that is not all. I wanted Quistis, my dear friend, to find this out first, but it was too exhilarating, so I decided to make it an announcement at this party." Squall bent down on one knee facing Rinoa. "Rinoa dear, my beloved. Will you make me the happiest man … and marry me?" The words struck me. He wasn't planning to be mine… he was planning to marry Rinoa all along. I felt my eyes welling up, so I quickly ran out to the balcony, and cried my heart out.  
  
"How could I have been such a fool?" I cried out loud as I heard cheering from inside. Rinoa probably accepted. "I am so stupid…"  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face the person. I wasn't any happier when I saw it was Seifer… Seifer… not Squall. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried some more.  
  
"I don't understand… what's so good about Rinoa? Why does everyone seem to like Rinoa and not me?" I sobbed.  
  
Seifer didn't say anything. I could understand why. After all, he used to like Rinoa too. Used to? Or still? I didn't know and I didn't care. I pushed him back, wiped the tears away, and put on a smile, then boldly walked back in to congratulate my friends.  
  
* * *  
  
I took hold of the bottle of wine. I had drank 3 bottles already. Ever since I heard Squall propose to Rinoa. I sat against the wall in the bathroom. I had locked the door so no one could get in. My head hurt, my eyes were swelling up, and my heart was broken. (How could I have been so stupid? Squall and Rinoa are the perfect couple. I could never interfere with them. They are my friends after all. I just… wish Squall was mine) I continued to drink the wine. Soon, I knew I would get drunk and possibly pass out. Maybe then, I would wake up from this horrible dream.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. My head was in pain, my eyes were probably a bit swollen, and my body ached. I looked around the room I was in. It definitely wasn't the bathroom, it wasn't the infirmary, it wasn't even my own dorm room! I looked around the room, and immediately knew it was a guy's room. An extremely neat room, might I add. I started to panic a bit, and even more, when I looked under the blanket and saw myself naked. (Okay, okay. This is not good. I'm in some guy's room, AND I'm naked. This is absolutely horrible!) I looked to my left to see a sleeping figure. I gasped. The sleeping figure was… SEIFER!  
  
{OMG, BAD Quistis BAD!!! How could she do that?! She's so… BAD!!! Omg. Oh well… anyway… thanks for reading this chapter… I hope you enjoyed it! If you still like my story… then I guess you'll have to wait for the next few chapters… anyway, thanks for reading! And please review!} 


	9. Examination Day

{Ya… it was the weekend… and I didn't bother to work on the fic… I'm sorry to everyone who had to wait… anyway, thanks for the reviews once again!! It's very nice when people review!!! Keep them coming please! Okay, last chapter… Squall proposed to Rinoa… and Quistis got upset… so she started drinking… when she woke up… she was in … SEIFER'S room!!! Oh dear! Anyway, continuing on…}  
  
I sat up straight holding the blanket against my chest. Never would I have imagined myself in this position… never would I have imagined Squall proposing to Rinoa… never. I felt my eyes watery, and I just knew I was going to cry. (Nothing's going right in my life. Nothing. I wanted Squall… I wanted him… but now… he can never be mine. Why? Why? Why, of all people, he chose Rinoa… over me? Am I that bad? Will no one ever like me? Why am I always thinking about Squall? Especially at a time like this. SEIFER is sleeping right beside me… did I wish it was Squall?) I looked over to my left. Seifer was sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, so… friendly. (Strange… how Seifer is everyone's nightmare when he's wide awake, terrorizing people… yet, right now, I'm sitting beside his sleeping figure… where… I … strangely… somewhat… like… the idea. He seems to be at peace when he's sleeping. So calm, so gentle… so nice. Why am I like this?! This is totally wrong! Why can't I just make up my mind? Do I like Seifer better than Squall? Or am I still infatuated with that emotionless piece of crap?!? I can't believe it… 'emotionless piece of crap'? I have never said that about Squall… maybe it's a sign… that I don't like him… anymore… at least, as much…) My gaze was still locked on Seifer. The blanket only cover his lower half, revealing his chest. His muscular chest. I reached my hand over to touch his body. When my fingertips touched his skin, it sent shivers down my spine. I quickly pulled my hand away. (What the hell was I thinking? How could I do this?) But I couldn't stop staring at the masculine figure beside me. Something about him was too enchanting. I reached my hand to touch his body again, this time, I didn't pull away. I moved my hand lower to touch his abs. (He's… so strong. He's…) My thoughts diminished when Seifer started to move. I pulled my hand away quickly, just in time, as Seifer fluttered his eyes open.  
  
"Morning baby." He yawned.  
  
I didn't reply to his comment. I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I crept closer to the edge of the bed, away from him.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of me… especially what we did yesterday." He laughed. So typical of him. I don't understand what I see that's so good about him.  
  
"What DID we do yesterday?" I asked, hoping we did nothing, though highly doubting it.  
  
"Oh, we didn't do anything. Just because we're undressed and sleeping together on my bed doesn't mean we did something." He smirked, hinting some sarcasm to that. I gave him a blank stare before he continued talking.  
  
"My dear, dear Instructor. Let me tell you a little story." He folded his arms behind his head and rested on them. I really wanted to slide right beside him and rest my head on his chest… but I didn't. "Once upon a time, there lived two VERY different people. One was a beautiful blonde Instructor, while the other, was thought to be an evil, vicious, power-craving male. Upon one fateful night, the two met. They were at a party, were the beautiful female's crush, proposed to her best friend. The happy couple, were the male's rival and ex. The blonde Instructor always loved that emotionless male, so it crushed her gentle heart when he rejected her out of his life. So, to ease her pain, she decided to lock herself in the bathroom and start drinking… a lot. After the party was long over, the handsome young male heard whimpering from a nearby bathroom. He crept closer and heard a young woman calling out two names. One belonged to him, and the other, to his rival. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So he decided to break down the door. Which he succeeded and saw the blonde beauty lying on the ground, crying, and drinking. The male, feeling quite sorry for the woman, kneeled down beside her to see if she was alright. When the young lady saw him, she sat up, knocked him over, whispered his name into his ear, and began to kiss him passionately. Which caught him on surprise. The woman began unbuttoning his shirt, and when she finished, she began taking off her dress. It wasn't until she was half undressed and showing her beautiful physique did the male know what was going on. When he finally did, he gently pushed the lady off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but obviously, this girl wanted him, right then and there. So he swept the half undressed girl off the ground and carried her into his room where they made love together." He smirked at me.  
  
"No!" I gasped. "This cannot be…" I slide even closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Believe it or not Instructor… that's what happened, and if you cannot bear the truth, well you'll find out soon."  
  
"… no…" I was in shock. That couldn't have happened! (Seifer is just making this all up! But… how do I explain this? That I'm naked… and sleeping in his bed.) Tears began dripping out of my eye.  
  
"Quistis… are you crying?" Seifer looked at me. Did he feel sorry for me? Or is he going to laugh in my face. "Don't cry sweetie… please don't cry." He leaned over to me and wiped the tears from my face. He… was… being nice to me…? This didn't quite make sense… or did he actually care about me? Despite his soothing words, the tears kept on coming.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me…?" I asked between sobs.  
  
Seifer didn't say anything, but continued to wipe my tears. I looked him straight in the eye. His emerald eyes. He noticed me staring at him… and he looked back at me. I felt my cheeks burning up, and I stopped crying. His face was so close to mine. Again, part of me wanted to break this enchantment, but the other part wanted me to lean towards him and kiss him. I didn't know what to do. Until Seifer leaned in and kissed me. I sat there, unable to think. (… what should I do now? Should I kiss him back… or push him away?) My question was answered when I saw the time on his alarm clock. 10:56.  
  
"Shit!" I screamed, pushing Seifer away. I ran out of the bed and started putting on my clothes that lay neatly on the desk. I didn't care if Seifer was watching me or not, my Instructor's Exam was in four minutes. When I finally finished dressing, I ran out the door towards my dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quisty!" Selphie screamed from down the hall.  
  
I had just finished writing my Instructor's Exam. All through the exam, all I did was think about Seifer. Which I bet made me lose focus, thus, I would fail the damn Instructor's Exam. I sighed loudly. (Stupid Seifer)  
  
"What's wrong Quisty?" Selphie asked concerned.  
  
"I don't think I did good of my exam. I think I might have failed." I looked down at the floor gloomily. Somehow, everything I looked at reminded me of Seifer. It really bugged me.  
  
"Oh, don't talk like that Quisty! I bet you did wonderfully well!" Selphie encouraged. "Everyone's in the cafeteria waiting for you! Come on, let's go!" She tugged my arm.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how'd you do?" Zell asked me immediately after I sat down. Selphie sat right next to Irvine, and I took a seat beside Zell. Squall and Rinoa were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Umm, I don't think I did too well…" I pessimistically replied.  
  
"Awww, why not?" Irvine asked.  
  
"… Couldn't concentrate." At that moment, the whole cafeteria hushed to a whisper. I looked back to see why. Seifer had just entered. He smirked that stupidly annoying smirk of his as he saw other students and SeeDs tremble in fear at the sight of him. So typical of Seifer.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" I heard Zell angrily mumble.  
  
"What's that Chicken-wuss? If you have something to say, just say out loud." I guess Seifer heard Zell.  
  
"I said, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE SEIFER! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Zell screamed so loudly, the whole garden could probably hear him.  
  
"You don't own the place… so you don't have the right to tell me to get out or not." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet? I'm going to talk to the headmaster right now." Zell stormed off. Irvine followed. Selphie shrugged at me, and ran after Irvine. I decided to follow them, who knew what they would do.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Headmaster, not to be rude or anything… but what were you smoking when you let Seifer back into the garden?" Zell shouted as he pushed open the doors into the office, leaving Xu clueless as ever.  
  
"Zell, calm down my child." Matron was in the office, and Cid was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Matron, I don't understand. How could Cid let Seifer back into the garden?" He slammed his fist against the wooden desk.  
  
"He didn't… I did." Matron looked at me curiously.  
  
"WHAT?! How could you let… let… that THING back in?! Matron? What were you thinking?! Were you thinking of any of us when you decided that stupid decision? I can't believe you allowed that!" Zell was angrier than ever.  
  
"Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, would you please go back to your dorm rooms or somewhere please? I would like to talk to Zell alone for a minute." Matron asked us politely.  
  
The three of us walked out the door and into the elevator. No one spoke a word until we arrived to the main floor.  
  
"I don't get it… how DID Seifer get back in?" Irvine asked curiously. Selphie opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly placed my hand over her mouth.  
  
"I recommended Seifer to come back…" I began, but before I could finish, Irvine began shouting at me.  
  
"WHAT?! How could you do that Quistis? This is outrageous! This is… confusing… this is…" Selphie stomped on his foot to shut him up. I could feel my eyes getting watery. (Why did everyone think Seifer was so bad…?)  
  
"IRVINE!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! It's not Quistis' fault! She was only trying to repay Seifer…" Selphie mumbled loud enough that only Irvine and I could hear her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seifer saved her life back in Deling… She only thought it was right to help Seifer…" Selphie sighed. I never thought I had such a great friend. I rushed towards her and gave her a big hug as tears fell from my eyes. Some were because I knew I had such a great friend… and some were because everyone hated Seifer…  
  
"I really need time alone…" I finally announced and headed to my dorm room. I opened the door and walked in. I was about to close the door, when a gloved hand pushed it open. I jumped back, as I watched Seifer come into my room, shutting the door behind me.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.  
  
He didn't say a word but pushed me onto my bed. He moved my bra and tank top strap to the side and began kissing me.  
  
"Don't Seifer…" I pushed him away weakly. "I'm having a bad day…"  
  
"You're not making much of an attempt to push me away… and besides, this'll make you feel better."  
  
He continued kissing me. First my forehead, then my nose, my lips, and my neck. Going lower and lower…  
  
{Seifer!!! What the hell are you thinking?! Oh my!! What happens next? Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done … Anyway, please review and if you STILL like this story… please wait for the next few chapters…! Thanks! ^.^} 


	10. Can you find it in your heart to forgive...

{Heya! I'm FINALLY writing the next chapter!!! Yay!!! The reason(s) it took me soooo long to write this chapter was because a) had homework… stupid teachers… lol b) was too lazy to when I had the time… and the main reason…. c) I felt a little discouraged when I didn't get that many reviews… I'm sorry for making everyone wait!! So now, here's the next chapter… last chapter was left off with Seifer… and Quistis… together… BAD Seifer!!!}  
  
I was confused. One minute I felt Seifer's hot breath against my skin, the next, I saw him flying off me. But it wasn't until Selphie ran up to me and gave me a big hug did I know what had just happened. Zell, Irvine, and Selphie had entered my room. Irvine stood in the doorway, watching in awe, Selphie ran up to me, and pulled the blanket over me, to cover revealing skin? I didn't really know. But I was sure that Zell had punched Seifer, and Seifer fell off the bed. I sat up straight, and saw Seifer lying on the ground. His lower lip was bleeding, but he acted as if he didn't mind. Instead, he glared at Zell… then at me, and finally pushed Irvine out of the way, and stormed off.  
  
"Quistis! Are you alright?!" Selphie asked me.  
  
"Ya… I think so… why'd you guys come in?" I didn't want to make it sound like I didn't want them to interrupt… but I didn't like the idea that my friends would storm into my room without letting me know before hand.  
  
"We heard you saying, 'stop Seifer, stop'. Or something along those lines." Irvine replied.  
  
"Why the hell did you recommend Seifer back into the garden?" Zell asked me. His face was all red of anger. His fists were clenched tightly together.  
  
"Zell! I already told you before!" Selphie interrupted. She probably could sense the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I really felt like crying. (Why? Why would I cry? Have I ever been this emotional before? No I haven't… and if I have, I would never show it… then why now?)  
  
Zell glared at me, then softened his look, and walked out of my room, without saying another word to me. Irvine and Selphie followed. (Great, now my friends are mad at me… I wonder… is Seifer too?) I decided that I needed to see how Seifer was. So I quickly got off my bed and walked out of my door. (I hope he's not mad at me… I really didn't mean it to happen… well… I don't even know anymore… I'm so confused…) When I finally reached Seifer's door, I was about to knock, but noticed it was slightly opened. I pushed the door open a bit more and I saw Seifer sitting on his bed. He was bent over, and had his face buried in his hands. He didn't notice me. (Should I knock? Or just barge in? If I knock… he might not let me in… but if I barge in, he might get more upset at me… that is… IF he's already upset with me…I feel so…) Before I could finish that thought, Seifer's voice invaded my mind.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at me.  
  
"I… I… I… I came to see how… you were…" I replied, looking at the ground. I couldn't bear to see him glaring at me. If I did look into his eyes… I knew I would just burst into tears.  
  
"I'm fine. Now go away." He replied harshly.  
  
"No you're not!" I decided to go in uninvited. I took a seat right beside him. "I know you're not! And I'm sorry for what happened. I really… didn't mean it to…"  
  
"Quistis, it wasn't your fault… okay? It was mine. Now go away! I don't want to see you right now." He shouted angrily.  
  
"Seifer…"  
  
"Go out! I do not like it when people just come into my room uninvited!"  
  
"Seifer…" I began, but he interrupted.  
  
"Quistis, don't make me throw you out." His voice was stern, and it really frightened me, but I could never show it.  
  
"Fine then. I guess you'll have to make me." I lied down on his bed. I could smell his sweet aroma, and I felt like I was in heaven.  
  
"If that's what you want." Suddenly, Seifer put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I didn't know how to react, until Seifer carried me out of his room, and dropped me onto the floor. "Don't come back." And he slammed the door in my face.  
  
I sat on the floor for a little while, hoping Seifer would come open the door and pick me back up… but it never happened. I slowly, and reluctantly got up and walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is it true?" Squall asked me. Rinoa was sitting right beside him and had her head rested on his shoulder. Their arms linked together. How I envied her.  
  
"What is?" I took a seat across from them.  
  
"The rumours." Irvine continued.  
  
"What rumours?" I asked. They were confusing me.  
  
"THE RUMOURS THAT YOU AND THAT ASSHOLE SEIFER ARE GOING OUT!" Zell shouted. The whole cafeteria was silent for a while.  
  
"And what if we were?" I asked quietly.  
  
"So it's true…" Squall leaned back into his chair. Everyone in the cafeteria began mumbling.  
  
"I said, WHAT IF."  
  
"There is no 'what if'. There's only a 'yes' or a 'no'. You can't pick something else." Irvine shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Selphie's petite waist. It made me jealous every time I saw couples together. It seemed like I was the only single person out in the world.  
  
"Irvy, Squall, Zell… don't be so mean to Quistis. I mean, if she likes the guy, you can't stop her. And Seifer doesn't seem THAT bad anymore." Selphie stated.  
  
"Whatever." Was Squall's response.  
  
"Quistis, I respect you a lot… but if you are actually going out with that guy, then I'm sorry, I don't think I can respect you as much anymore." Zell told me angrily.  
  
"Zell! How can you be so rude?" His girlfriend hit his arm.  
  
"Okay, take it as this way. What if you had to break up with your girlfriend, 'cause nobody liked your girlfriend…" I glared at Zell. "And Squall, what if, you couldn't be together with Rinoa? Huh? How would you feel?" I shouted angrily at Squall. "And Irvine, what about you and Selphie? How would you guys all feel if you couldn't be with the one you loved?"  
  
"Quistis! You can't pull the two things together. They aren't the same. We're talking about SEIFER, not Rinoa, not Selphie, and definitely not Elena. You just can't mix the two together, they're totally different!" Squall retorted back at me.  
  
"How are they different?"  
  
"Squall! Don't be so rude to Quistis!" Rinoa pulled on his arm when he got up, he was probably thinking about punching me or something.  
  
"I can't believe it. I thought you guys were my friends. You guys don't even understand me!" I quickly ran out of the cafeteria and into my dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
(They don't understand me… what kind of friends are they? I can't believe it. I sort of stood up for Seifer… and for what? He even hated me enough to throw me out of his dorm room! Why is this so confusing? No one here understands me. No one. Not even my closest friends.) I put my head face down onto my pillow and began sobbing softly. (Maybe people like me aren't meant to have friends… maybe… not even meant to live…) My sobbing grew louder as that thought entered my mind. (Why am I always in this eternal nightmare? Why can't I burst into the light? Why?) A light tap was heard on the other side of my door. I pretended not to hear… but the tapping didn't go away.  
  
"I want some time alone." I said, trying to sound normal.  
  
"I know you don't…" I heard Seifer's voice from behind the door. I quickly wiped my tears away, put on a fake smile, and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Seifer, I'm doing fine right now. I really need some time alone, now will you leave?" I was about to close the door, but he invited himself in. "What are you doing? Please get out."  
  
"You've been crying." He said, sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Like you would care." I glared at him, as if it would release all my sadness and anger.  
  
"I do…" I heard him mumble.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Quistis… I'm sorry…" His voice trailed off as he pushed me against the wall and leaned forward to kiss me.  
  
{Ooooooh! Hehehe, sorry it took me, like FOREVER to get this chapter…but I listed the reason(s) above… very above… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter… I don't know if it makes sense… cuz I wrote bits and parts of it on like, different days… hehehe, sorry! Btw, please review! } 


	11. I love you

{ooooh!!! Maybe this chapter won't take me all of eternity to write and upload!!! Yay!!! Hehehe, I would like to say thnxs to everyone who gave me a review!! Luv ya all lotz! Anyway, last chapter… ummm, I don't remember what happened… hold on, lemme check…. Oh yes, Seifer apologized to Quistis… and… well you have to read on to find out!}  
  
He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I happily kissed him back. Slowly, and in between kisses, our clothes were dropped onto the floor. (I can't believe this… I can't believe this is happening… I always dreamed of Squall and I together like this… not Seifer… yet, right now… Seifer's here with me…) I felt Seifer push me down onto my bed. I looked into his emerald eyes and smiled. I was truly happy.  
  
* * *  
  
I lie on my bed, leaning my head against Seifer's muscular chest. (… this must mean I love Seifer… of course I do! So silly of me think it over! I stood up for him against my friends… and now he's here… with me…)  
  
"Quistis?" Seifer's enchanting voice called to me.  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up to face his handsomeness.  
  
"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what I did this morning…" His voice sounded a bit concerned. But I couldn't tell if he was or wasn't.  
  
"It's okay…"  
  
"No it isn't. I shouldn't have done that… and then I got mad at you afterwards… because…I was afraid to love you." His voice was shaky. Something you would NEVER expect from Seifer.  
  
"What do you mean?" I didn't know how to react.  
  
"I was and possibly, am, afraid to love you Quistis…" Again, his voice was a bit shaken.  
  
"…why?"  
  
"I… I'm afraid… that if I loved you… you didn't love me…"  
  
"But why would you say that?" I sat up this time and looked him straight into his eyes. His eyes looked a bit watery, either that, the dim light reflected it.  
  
"… because I know… you still love Squall." He looked back at me. I wasn't sure if he was right, but I couldn't stand looking into his eyes anymore. So I turned my head away from him. (Do I really still love Squall…? Or have I let him go… for Seifer…? Or do I love them both? That's impossible…I can't love them both… or did I?)  
  
"Seifer… I love you." I replied, trying to reassure the both of us. We were silent for a short while, until I couldn't bear the silence any longer. "Do you… love me?" I asked. I knew my voice was shaky, because I was afraid of his reply.  
  
"Quistis… I…" He moved closer towards me. "…love…" Finally he was right beside me. He rolled on top of me, and said the last word before planting a kiss on my lips. "…you…" I gladly kissed him back, but the embrace was broken when someone tapped on my door. I was about to get up, but Seifer's weight pushed me back down.  
  
"Leave it…" he kissed me again.  
  
"Quistis, I know you're in there, I really need to talk to you…" I heard Rinoa's voice coming from behind the door. I didn't want to answer her, but I knew I had to, after all, she was my best friend. I pushed Seifer aside, and amazingly, he moved. I grabbed my robe sitting on my desk and wrapped it around my slender body.  
  
"Seifer, go in the closet, and don't make a sound okay?" I pushed him into the closet with his clothes before he could answer.  
  
"Don't take too long…" He said. I couldn't help but smile. Then I finally turned the doorknob.  
  
Rinoa stood in the doorway with her head down. Her eyes were all red and puffy. A sign that she had been crying. I quickly pulled her in hoping no one saw her like that.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked concerned as we took a seat on the messy bed.  
  
"I…I … I just got… back… fr… from… seeing… Dr. Kadowaki…" she said between her sobs.  
  
"What? Are you okay? Why'd you go see her? Does Squall know about this" I asked getting even more worried by the second.  
  
"Dr… Kadowaki… said… I wasn't… pregnant…" She continued. She looked up to me, which revealed her red, watery eyes. I gave her a blank look before she continued. "The only reason Squall proposed to me, was because I thought I was pregnant. If I tell him I'm not… then he won't marry me…"  
  
"That's absurd! Squall LOVES you! Why wouldn't he marry you?" I was feeling a bit uneasy. After what Seifer and I did, and Rinoa coming in talking about being pregnant.  
  
"I don't know… I… I asked him a long time ago… why he didn't propose to me… and he said he didn't want to… I was so happy when he agreed that he would after I told him I was pregnant. How can I tell him I'm not?!" She shouted a bit.  
  
I didn't know what to say to her. I had always thought Squall loved her… but no wonder how they were going out for so long, yet they still weren't married. "Well, Squall has to hold responsibility for what you two did together… so I'm sure he will still marry you…" I said, hoping it would make her feel better.  
  
"You don't understand Squall like I do!" I got a bit offended when Rinoa said that. I DID… or maybe still do… like him. "I just… can't bear to see him. Quistis, do you mind if I stay here with you for a little while?"  
  
"YES!" a voice from in my closet shouted. I gasped. (Stupid Seifer! Why'd he have to open his big mouth?!)  
  
"Quistis… are you hiding someone in your closet?" Rinoa got up and walked towards the closet.  
  
"NO!" I ran to cover the closet. "Why would I be hiding someone in my closet?"  
  
"I heard someone shout from inside… Quistis… lemme see what's in there then." She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"You don't want to see what is inside my closet. It's all dirty clothes. It really smells in there too." I lied, hoping she wouldn't continue pestering me.  
  
"Just let me see." She pushed me aside and opened the closet. I sighed with relief. All there was, were my all my clothes piled up on the floor. But suddenly, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Something grey. I never wore grey. In fact, I didn't have any grey clothing. (Oh no… no no no! This can't be… Seifer's trench coat?!)  
  
"Hmm, I guess nothing was in it…" Rinoa closed the closet, and walked to my door. "Quistis, I'm sorry for bothering you, but please, don't tell anyone what I told you tonight all right?"  
  
"Oh course Rinoa." I replied. (Thank hyne she didn't see Seifer's trench coat) I was about to close the door when she turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Oh, and Quistis, tell Seifer, that next time he's trying to hide, make sure the trench coat is hidden too." She giggled a bit, before heading on her way.  
  
"FUKK!" Seifer's voice came from the closet.  
  
I quickly closed the door and pulled Seifer out of my closet. Somehow he had gotten half dressed. He was still shirtless, and just staring at that muscular mass made me blush. He grabbed his shirt from somewhere inside the pile and was about to put it on before I stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave that soon.  
  
"I'm gonna chase after Rinoa and tell her not to tell anyone that I was in here." Again he tried to put on his shirt, but this time, I grabbed it and threw it across the room.  
  
"And what if she does…?" I slowly unbuckled his belt.  
  
"…nothing sweetheart." Seifer kissed me on my forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun's rays beamed into my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before actually getting up. I thought back to what happened last night and smiled. I looked to my left, but Seifer wasn't there. (Where could he have gone?) I thought, a bit worried that he might have just been using me. I noticed a piece of paper on my desk. I crawled over to it and grabbed to piece of paper and read it.  
  
Quistis,  
  
Sorry I left without saying goodbye.  
  
Didn't want to get us both caught, so I left early.  
  
I'll wait for you in the cafeteria at noon.  
  
Can't wait to see you,  
  
Seifer  
  
I smiled happily and got up to get ready to meet my Romeo again.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked into the cafeteria. Seifer sat in one corner, and a couple, who were feeding each other sat in another. I giggled. (Too bad Seifer and I didn't do that) I quickly took a seat beside Seifer. I wrapped my arm around his and rested my head against his shoulder. I've seen many girls do that to their boyfriends, and I've always wanted to try it out.  
  
"Where's everyone?" I asked. Even when I was walking to the cafeteria, there weren't that many people.  
  
"Oh, there's a carnival that opened near Balamb. It's only gonna be there for two or three days. So I guess everyone decided to check it out." Seifer replied.  
  
"And how do you know this, and I don't?"  
  
"A girl came up to me and asked me to go with her." He smirked. The exact one that always annoys me. I released my arm, and glared at him a bit. He laughed. "Relax, if I agreed to go with her, I wouldn't be here right now." I smiled slightly and returned to my position. "So you ready to go?"  
  
"Where?" I gave him a blank stare.  
  
"To the carnival."  
  
"Oh… okay!" I jumped up excitedly, feeling a bit like Selphie.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look Seifer! Isn't that cute?!" I exclaimed as I pointed to a plushie. It was a tiger cub, white with black stripes, it was really huge, and it looked so adorable.  
  
Seifer looked up and then walked to the game it was above. (Is… he thinking of winning it for me? I sure hope so!) I joyfully walked beside him.  
  
"5 gils for one throw, 20 gils give you 5 throws." The man at the stand said.  
  
"Five please." Seifer handed the man 20 gils.  
  
"Rules are simple. No leaning forward. Try to get the ball into that hole there. The ball won't go through the hole, so if the ball stays partially in the hole for 5 seconds, you're a winner." The man explained.  
  
"Seifer, these games are rigged, you could never win them." I whispered to him a bit disappointed.  
  
"Watch me win." He smiled. (He's so cocky… how did I ever love this man?) Seifer threw the ball very hard and fast. The ball hit the hole and seemed to be stuck in it. I jumped a bit, but soon, the ball fell down.  
  
"Sorry, that was only 3 seconds."  
  
Seifer scowled a bit, and continued to try. After all his shots, he still didn't win. I sighed. (Oh well, at least he tried…) I thought.  
  
"Gimme 25 more." Seifer handed 100 gils to the man.  
  
"Seifer…" I tugged his arm a bit. "You can't win in these games… let's just go."  
  
"I'm gonna win that for you, Quistis. Even if it means that I end up as a bum afterwards." I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After a short while, Seifer was down to 2 balls. My hopes were dropping drastically, but I still couldn't stop myself from hoping that Seifer could really win me that.  
  
"I'll win that Siberian tiger for you Quistis, and this shot." Seifer looked at me and threw the ball without looking at where he aimed it. Amazingly, the ball went into the hole.  
  
"We have a winner!" The man exclaimed after 5 seconds. Seifer told the man to grab the tiger cub plushie, then he handed it to me.  
  
"Seifer! You actually won it like you said you would!" I jumped onto his and gave him a kiss. I didn't care if the whole world was watching us, I loved that man.  
  
"Eww! I can't believe she actually kissed him!" I heard a young trepie girl whisper to her friend.  
  
"… I can't believe you said 'eww' look at him! He's so HOT!!!" Her friend whispered back.  
  
"Do you even know who that is? That's SEIFER! You fool!" The trepie girl said to her friend.  
  
"So? I mean, look, if Instructor likes him, let her like him. I mean, he can't be all bad if she likes him!" The girl defended for me.  
  
"You are just impossible!" The trepie said, not bothering to whisper any more.  
  
I smiled. (At least there are still some who think like I do) And I began walking away with Seifer.  
  
* * *  
  
"QUISTY!!! Is that you?!" I heard Selphie's voice scream. Seifer and I turned around to face the bouncy girl. In her arms were dozens of plushies. Irvine stumbled behind her, looking very exhausted. I sort of envied her, having so many, but then again, I had this huge one.  
  
"OOOH!!! That is so adorable!!! Did Seifer win that for you?!" She threw all the ones in her arms into the air and ran towards me. Irvine quickly started to catch the falling toys. Seifer and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yes, Seifer won this for me." I said slowly, trying hard not to giggle.  
  
"Wahh!! Irvy, how come I don't have a big one like this?! I want one!! Go win my one NOW!!!" She shouted. Irvine obediently walked over to a game with huge plushies. Selphie bid us farewell and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you have fun today?" Seifer asked me.  
  
We were right in front of my dorm. In my arms, I held the one and only plushie Seifer won for me, but I didn't care if he only won me one, at least he spent the day with me.  
  
"Of course I did!" I laughed.  
  
"That's good. Well… I guess this is goodnight." Seifer said oddly.  
  
"You don't want to come in?" I didn't want him to go so soon.  
  
"Nah, not tonight… sweet dreams…" he said. The words seemed foreign to him. I dropped Sibbie, which I had named the Siberian tiger Seifer won for me, and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him. We stood there for a while until Seifer pushed me back. I got a little upset, but noticed why he did. Zell and Elena were standing nearby watching us.  
  
"…oh, we're sorry! We didn't mean to intrude! Let's go Zell hunny." Elena grabbed Zell's arm and pulled him away. I swore I saw Zell clench his fist, but I didn't really care. As long as I had Seifer, I'll be fine.  
  
"I think I better go, before anything else spreads around this gossipy garden." Seifer turned to leave, but I tugged his arm.  
  
"I wanna see the stars tonight…" I whispered. "Let's go to the Secret Area."  
  
"…sure…"  
  
* * *  
  
We had just entered the Secret Area, and noticed to figures hiding in a corner. I knew right away it was Rinoa and Squall. Seifer motioned to get out, but suddenly, Squall's voice pierced the silence.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT?!"  
  
{ooooh!!!! Seifer and Quistis FINALLY together!!! o.O !! hehehe. Oh wait, now Squall and Rinoa are having problems!! Will they actually get married? Or will they break up? And what about Seifer and Quistis?! I need to know what happens to them! … oh wait, silly me, I'm the author… hehe, I should know what happens! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and it didn't take me forever to write this chapter now did it? Hehehe. Well, guess you have to wait for the next chapter(s) to find out what happens… and please, review! Would very much appreciate it!} 


	12. Confusion

{Totally sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter… truth is… I was too lazy to write!! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for making everyone wait!!! I feel bad now ( I'll try not to do that too often k? But I still luv ya all for reviewing!!! So nice of everyone to do so! Okay, last chapter… Quisty and Seify (best couple ever… by the way… hehe) are finally together!! And… Rinoa and Squall are having problems… *gasp*!!! Anyway, I guess you'll have to read on to find out what actually happens! Enjoy!}  
  
Squall stormed past us. I grabbed his arm, but he turned around to face me. He glared at me, which sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't understand why he did that to me.  
  
"Don't touch me Quistis." He said as he pushed me back into Seifer. Seifer immediately pushed me back up, and walked in front of Squall. Seifer pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Don't you ever treat Quistis like that." He said sternly. I couldn't help but smile. Seifer obviously cared for me. And I loved him for that.  
  
"Go away you fukkin' lapdog. I don't care how I treat people, and you shouldn't care how I treat anyone either. So shut the hell up and leave me alone." Squall whispered harshly and stormed off. Rinoa, who had bursted into tears, ran out after him.  
  
"Seifer… I think I should go talk to Rinoa and Squall. I'm sorry for what happened…" He cut me off by kissing me on my lips.  
  
"Don't be… it's not your fault… I'll see you tomorrow at noon in the cafeteria… okay?" He smiled at me.  
  
I gave him a kiss, and ran out after Rinoa and Squall.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowed down my pace as I approached Squall's dorm room. Rinoa was sitting down, hugging her knees and leaning against Squall's closed door. I approached her, but she quickly got up, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Please… Quistis, I need some time alone." She whimpered as she walked away. I stood in the middle of the corridor for a while, thinking what to do next. I finally decided to check how Squall was doing. So I quietly walked over to his door and tapped on it lightly.  
  
"Go away Rinoa. I don't want to see you right now." He said.  
  
"It's me, Quistis." I replied.  
  
The door suddenly flung open. Squall grabbed my arm and pulled me in, closing the door behind. His room was pitch black. He didn't turn on the lights, and I wasn't planning to do so.  
  
"Quistis… she lied to me…" He said softly. He sounded really hurt.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to. I'm sure she thought that she was pregnant but…" he cut me off.  
  
"No… It's not only that… she likes Seifer…" He whispered into my ear.  
  
I backed away from him, tripping over something and stumbled onto the ground. I felt Squall's weight on me.  
  
"… no… no she doesn't. You're just imagining things…" I managed to choke out. (There's no way she could like Seifer. Seifer's mine… she can't take him away from me… not now… not ever…)  
  
"She does Quistis. I know she does… just like… I love you…" his words penetrated into my mind. (No… that's not possible. Squall's crazy. He can't possibly like me! He never has… and never will… and besides… I have Seifer right now…)  
  
"No you don't Squall. Don't' be ridiculous." I said as I tried pushing him off me.  
  
"I should know if I do or don't Quistis… and I'm certain that I do…" He grabbed my hand and pushed away as he leaned closer towards me.  
  
"Squall! This is all wrong! There's no way you like, there's no way Rinoa likes Seifer! This can't possibly be! I love Seifer… Squall it's a fact." I said trying to push him off again.  
  
"Quistis, I know you really don't love Seifer… you have always liked and loved me… I know Quistis… I'm sorry for doing this to you… I'm sorry for not noticing you… until now… until I can't have you any more… Quistis… I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"This is absurd! Get off me Squall, I don't like you! Maybe I did before, but I don't anymore! Get off me!" Amazingly, I managed to push him off to the side. I quickly got up and ran out the door. (This is all wrong, this is not right. I love Seifer… I do not love Squall. And Squall does not love me. And Rinoa doesn't like Seifer. And if she does, there's no way in hell is she going to get him that easily. He's mine. All mine. Seifer. I love you Seifer…) I thought as I ran into my dorm room. I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. (This is all wrong. I love Seifer, not Squall. I do right now, and will forever. There's no way I'm going to love Squall now that I have Seifer… no way…) I hugged Sibbie and closed my eyes to fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up drowsily as the sun's rays blinded me. I yawned and reached to the side for Sibbie. I gasped when I didn't feel it, but relaxed when I saw it lying on the ground. I quickly washed up and got dressed. When I was ready, I walked out my dorm room to be greeted by Selphie. She was wearing her usual yellow out fit, and as usual, she was all perky and happy. We both walked to the cafeteria together. As we turned into the cafeteria, we saw everyone huddled in a corner. Seifer and Squall were standing across from each other, in the middle. Armed with their gunblades… pointing at each other.  
  
"She's mine Seifer. She always liked me better. Even when we were little kids in the orphanage. She cared for me more. She's mine." Squall hissed at Seifer.  
  
"She may have liked you before… and she may have cared for you more when we were little, but now she loves me, and there's no way you're going to take her away from me that easily!" Seifer shouted as he charged at Squall. Both of their gunblades collided against each other and they began fighting. We all watched in fear as sparks were seen whenever they're gunblades danced with each other. After a short while, they finally stopped. Again, they stood across from each other, gunblades pointing at each other. Only this time, they stood at the opposite end.  
  
"Please stop this!" I shouted. Seifer turned to face me.  
  
"Quistis…" he exclaimed happily. But suddenly, he screamed in pain. Squall had taken advantage and slid his gunblade through Seifer. I screamed and ran towards the fallen Seifer.  
  
"Seifer! Don't die… please don't leave me…" I cried as I held him in my arms.  
  
"Quistis…" He slowly managed to say. "I… love…y…" before he could finish, he collapsed.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"SEIFER!!! I screamed as bolted upright on my bed. I felt sweat pouring down my forehead. Breathing heavily, I finally realized that it was only a dream. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on my door.  
  
"Quistis…are you alright?" I heard Seifer's voice.  
  
I quickly got out of bed and opened the door to see him. I jumped up and hugged him tightly when I saw him. He carried me inside and closed the door behind us.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked again.  
  
"Seifer! I was so scared! I thought I had lost you! Don't ever leave me!" Tears almost fell upon my cheek. I was still hugging him.  
  
"It's okay Quistis. I'm here with you. Don't worry. I won't leave you." He voice was so reassuring. Slowly, I let go of him and sat on my bed, staring at him dreamily.  
  
"… what? What is it?" He said after a moment of my staring at him.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you…" I smiled.  
  
He grinned back at me, and playfully tackled me down on my bed. He began tickling me.  
  
"Stop… Seifer… please stop." I managed to say between giggles, but that only provoked him to do it some more. "Seifer! Please stop!" I pleaded between giggles. But he continued. So I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. He stopped tickling me and kissed me back wrapping his arms around me. I was about to pull his trench coat off, but my phone rang. I gently nudged him off, and rolled over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said in my instructor's voice.  
  
"Ms. Trepe? I didn't wake you up did I?" Xu asked on the other end.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's good. Ms. Trepe, headmaster Cid would like to see you immediately. Please come to his office." Xu said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." I said as I hung up. I turned back to face Seifer. He looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Does that mean you'll leave me?" He asked jokingly.  
  
I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Of course not. I just have to see Cid." I walked over to my closet to find something to wear.  
  
"… but I don't want you to go…"  
  
"Seifer, I'll be back, don't worry!" I laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Headmaster? You asked to see me?" I said as I entered his office.  
  
"Ah, yes. Quistis. I'd like to talk to you about your Instructor's Exam…" he began.  
  
(… Fukk… I probably failed so bad on it. I was hoping he wouldn't remind me of it…) I thought.  
  
"Your marks… for the Instructor's Exam… was… below average. Quistis, is something bothering you? I could have never imagined a person such as yourself fail this exam that badly. Quistis, you have passed it before… what is wrong my dear?" He asked. He sounded really worried about me.  
  
"… It was just a bad day for me, Sir. I'm sorry for disappointing you." I replied, unsure if he'd buy my excuse. He looked at me oddly, but continued on with his lecture.  
  
"Quistis. I'm sure there's something wrong. Don't be afraid to tell me. I'm sure I can help you." Headmaster said.  
  
"Quistis, my dear, if you wish not to speak of it, then you needn't. There's going to be another Instructor's exam in about 3 months. We'll let you take it over again. But if you fail that one, even we can't help you." Matron said when she walked into the office.  
  
Headmaster Cid opened his mouth to say something, but Matron interrupted.  
  
"You are dismissed dear."  
  
I saluted them, and walked out the room. As I walked out, Seifer walked in. I looked at him, about to say something, but he ignored me. I felt a little hurt, but I continued on my way to the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rinoa! How could you do that to her?! She's our friend!" I hear Selphie exclaim when I was walking near the cafeteria.  
  
"Selphie! We have to do this to her! It's for her own good! You want the best for her right? This is the only way that we can!" Rinoa argued.  
  
"Rinoa, this is all wrong. You're gonna end up hurting her! You can't possibly do this to her! She's our friend! I can't let you do this to her, I'm going to tell her!" Selphie said. I just walked into the cafeteria. I walked up to their table.  
  
"Hello Selphie, hello Rinoa." I said, ignoring what I heard. I didn't know who they were talking about, but I guess it was none of my business.  
  
"Quistis, I have to tell you something. Rinoa and S…" Rinoa quickly cut her off.  
  
"Selphie!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry Quistis, Selphie and I have some things to attend to… I'm sorry we can't stay and have lunch with you…" Rinoa got up and grabbed Selphie's arm dragging her along.  
  
(What is up with those two? And who the hell are they talking about? Who's her? And what about this hurting?) I shrugged and took a seat just in time to see Seifer walking in. He looked a bit angry, but took a seat at my table.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Quistis… Cid just said that I have to leave tomorrow." He replied angrily.  
  
"What?! But you did nothing wrong! How can he…" I began, but Seifer continued what he was saying.  
  
"Cid has moved my SeeD exam earlier. I have to go to Dollet to take care of some issues. I won't be back until three days." He said.  
  
"Then… that means… I can't see you for three days…" I sighed.  
  
"Sorry Quistis…"  
  
"Seifer! There you are! I was looking all of for you! I need to talk to you privately!" Matron came in.  
  
"Sorry Quistis, I'll talk to you later… meet you later in my dorm room." He winked at me before leaving with Matron. I sighed again. I had lost all my appetite, and there was no point of eating if I wasn't hungry, so I got up to walk around the garden.  
  
* * *  
  
I entered the Quad and looked around. It was a mess, but there was no one there, so I decided to go in. I wanted some time alone. I wanted to rethink things. (Seifer has to leave soon… I failed my Instructor's Exam miserably… Rinoa might be hiding something from me… something that Selphie knows and was about to tell me… could it possibly be that she really does like Seifer? And Squall… he and Rinoa are possibly in a fight… but not only that… she said that he loved me…) I thought as I kicked an empty can.  
  
"I'm so confused…" I said a loud. Suddenly, I someone put their hand over my mouth and dragged me into a dark corner.  
  
"Quistis…" I heard Squall's voice call to me…  
  
{Ack!!! What's going on now?! Noooo!!! Seifer and Quistis just got together!!! How could this possibly happen?! Will Quistis' love for Seifer last? Does she still love Squall? Does Rinoa like Seifer? And what is Rinoa hiding from Quistis?!? Why didn't she let Selphie continue what she was saying?! Why's this happening after things began settling with Quistis and Seifer? Noo! The perfect couple!! They MUST be together….!!! Right…? Oh wait… silly me… I know what all happens… hehehe, but YOU don't! Now you have to wait for my other chapter(s)… I'm sorry! But you just have to wait! Am I being too mean? Hahaha, well, I'm sorry! But please do review!!! Thnxs!} 


	13. Frustration

{Geez, it's taking me longer and longer to update my fanfic!!! That's bad!!! =( I'm sorry to all who I kept waiting… especially Mandy! So nice of you to review so many times!!! =) Keep up the good job!! Hehehe… Thank you all, once again, for reviewing! It is GREATLY appreciated and is recommended! Hehe… Anyway, last chapter was left off with … ummm… Squall trying to win Quistis… not only that, but Seifer has to go on his SeeD Exam. Will Quistis' love for Seifer hold their relationship? Or will Quistis choose Squall…? I guess you'll have to read on to find out what happens!!!}  
  
"Squall!" I shouted accidentally as I spun around to face him. He had startled me, and I don't like it when people startle me like that.  
  
"Shhh!" Squall hissed at me. Then slowly pulled me close to his body. It was muscular, but nothing compared to Seifer's.  
  
"Squall, let go…" I mumbled as I tried escaping his crushing hold. But that only made him pull me closer to him. I sort of liked it, but I could never deceive Seifer. Nor did I intend to.  
  
"No… I lied to myself for too long. I can't resist you Quistis. I love you. I need you. I want you. I crave for you." He said. I never expected Squall to say this. Especially to me. After all, he did have Rinoa, did he not?  
  
"Squall. Let go." I said a little louder. "You have Rinoa. Don't be a fool. You love her, you'll always love her. Not me, her. Rinoa. Rinoa is your queen, your love, you angel. Not me, and never shall it ever be me. Besides, I have Seif…" He didn't even let me finish the name.  
  
"Shh!" I pressed his finger on my mouth. "I was a fool. I didn't see that you loved me. I've always wanted you. But I was afraid to have you. And I thought being with Rinoa was the right thing. But now that you're with that… that… thing… I can't take it any more! Quistis, please be mine. I know you still love me…" his voice trailed off as he leaned close to my, reaching for my lips.  
  
I quickly broke the embrace and ran out of the Quad. (There's no way Squall likes me. He's just playing with me. He's just testing me. To see if I really, truly love Seifer. I do love Seifer. He'll always be mine. I'll always be his.) My thoughts kept on going like that to reassure myself. I ran down the corridor towards Seifer's room. I had to. He was my boyfriend. He'll be my man. (Seifer… I love Seifer…) I kept saying that to myself. (I love Sei…fer… … but… how come I felt so… close to Squall. So loved… so wanted… No. This is all wrong. I love Seifer!) When I finally reached Seifer's dorm, I knock on it hurriedly. The door opened almost instantly.  
  
"I love you Seifer!" I whispered into his ear before placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. I kicked the door closed and pushed him onto his bed, still having our lips connected. I was about to take off his shirt, when he gently pushed me off.  
  
"Getting a little feisty aren't we?" He smirked. I never did like that smirk, and I don't think I ever would, but that didn't bother me. All I wanted to do was get Squall out of my head, and replace him with Seifer. It seemed almost like I was using Seifer. Was I really? Or, do I truly love this man?  
  
"Quistis? Are you alright?" He must have noticed my puzzled look. All I could do was smile at him. And once again placed a kiss on his lips. He was a bit surprised when I did that, but once he pulled himself together, he kissed me back passionately.  
  
* * *  
  
"QUISTY!!!" Selphie's high-pitched voice pierced through the door awakening me from my wonderful dream.  
  
I had dreamt that Seifer and I were all alone. Together at some strange unknown place. Happy as ever. Everything I wanted was there. Seifer was with me. I love it, and was a little pissed off at Selphie for disturbing me from my sleep. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and opened the door with a bright smile on my face.  
  
"Quisty!!! Did you have a good dream…?" She questioned me. I smiled and nodded my head. "No!! That's not good! I heard that your dreams are exactly opposite in reality!!!" The smile on my face faded. We were silent for a short while, until Selphie broke the silence. "QUISTY!!! How could you still be sleeping?! Seifer's going NOW!!!"  
  
Suddenly, everything came clear to me again. Seifer was going for his SeeD mission. It was originally at 800 hours, but last night, as I placed that kiss on his lips, he was called down to see the headmaster. After couple hours of leaving me alone in his room, he finally came back and said that his mission was rescheduled to 400 hours. So he told me to go back to my room so he could rest, and have no one suspicious about us being together in his room.  
  
"QUISTY!!! What are you doing just standing there? If you hurry, you might be able to catch a glimpse of Seifer before he leaves!"  
  
I looked at the alarm clock on me bed stand. 3:58. I quickly grabbed my robe and ran out of my dorm to the front gates.  
  
* * *  
  
"Seifer!" I shouted as I reached the gates. Seifer was just about to board the Ragnorak. He looked back at me, smiled, and tossed something towards me, and finally climbed into the Ragnorak. I ran up a bit to catch whatever he threw to me. It was his dorm key. I looked up into the sky as the Ragnorak took off. I waved furiously and felt my eyes water a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back!" Selphie said and patted me on my shoulder.  
  
"Of course he'll be." I smiled weakly at her.  
  
We stood in silence for a few seconds before Selphie suggested to go back and get some more sleep. I happily agreed. She walked to the right and I quickly walked to the left. Towards Seifer's dorm. (Seifer… I love you… please don't leave me…) I thought as I reached his door. I inserted the key and twisted it to the right and heard the soft 'click'. I silently opened the door and walked into his room. On his desk, was a little white piece of paper. Scribbled on it was:  
  
Quistis,  
  
I love you.  
  
Please wait for me.  
  
I promise I'll be back.  
  
Loving you always,  
  
Seifer  
  
I hugged the piece of paper, and flopped down onto his bed. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes, inhaling his sweet aroma.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe he's doing that to her!" I heard Zell shout from inside the Training Centre. I had just woke up and was off to the cafeteria for some coffee, but passed through the Training Centre on my way. I knew it was wrong for me to eavesdrop, but something inside of me said I should listen.  
  
"I know! Poor Quisty! They just can't do that to her!" Selphie replied.  
  
(Quisty? That's me. They're talking about me. What are they talking about? What did Selphie mean when she said 'they just can't do that to her'?) I thought as I slipped into the Training Centre silently.  
  
"We should really tell her." I saw Irvine say. They were battling a T-Rexuar.  
  
"As much as I hate that guy, I don't want them to hurt Quistis like that. That's just wrong. Even I wouldn't do that. And I hate that guy SO much!" Zell said and threw a punch at the massive creature. The T-Rexuar swung his tail at Selphie making her fly into the air screaming. Irvine's face turned red and quickly fired at the monster.  
  
"Oh that's it! I'm gonna blow you to smithereens! SLOTS!" Selphie shouted and gave one final blow to the creature before it fell down, dead.  
  
"Woo hoo!!!" Zell shouted happily. Irvine just smiled stupidly at Selphie, which made her blush.  
  
I decided to go ask them what they were talking about, so I stepped out from behind where I was hiding and walked towards them.  
  
"Quistis?" Irvine was the first to notice me.  
  
"Quisty! You're awake!" Selphie ran towards me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Quistis, there's something you should know." Irvine said uneasily.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Quistis, Squall and…" Rinoa interrupted Zell.  
  
"There you guys are! I have been looking all over for you! Selphie, I need some help with something. And Irvine, Zell, Squall has been looking for you. He's in the infirmary and he said he needs to see you two immediately. Come on Selphie, let's go." Rinoa said as she tugged her arm.  
  
I felt a little anguish building up. (Did you have to ignore me like that?) I thought as I glared at Rinoa's back. (Just because Squall loves ME and not YOU doesn't mean you have to be mean to me. I wasn't mean to you when you and Squall were together, now was I? Oh… hyne. What the hell did I say? Squall loves me? I don't think so! I love Seifer. Seifer's the man for me… not SQUALL... absolutely not!) I thought. Tears spilled out for some odd reason, and I couldn't stop them. So I quickly ran to my room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis?" a thick male voice called from behind my door. I had secluded myself in my room after that incident in the Training Centre. And I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. Not to mention it was after hours, and no one's supposed to be roaming the halls.  
  
"Quistis, it's me, Squall." He continued.  
  
My heart felt like it took flight and soared up into the air. I quickly got up from my desk where I had been 'studying' for my Instructor's Exam. I nearly ran to the door, but stopped right in front of it. Wondering whether or not I should open it.  
  
"Quistis, if you don't want to talk to me, then I understand… I'll be going then…" I heard him softly walking away. I couldn't stand it. So I opened the door to see his back faced towards me.  
  
"Squall…" I called out weakly.  
  
"… Qui….s… tis." He said as he spun around to face me.  
  
"What do you want?" I didn't mean to make it sound rude, but I could tell Squall was a little hurt when I said that. His expression showed it. It scared me. Squall never really did show any emotions, maybe except to Rinoa.  
  
"I came to say… that I can't take it any more. I want you Quistis. Please be mine… I just can't stand to see another guy take you away from my life. I want you to know that… even if you don't accept me now… I'll always be waiting for you…" He said, in the most sincerest way a woman could ever imagine.  
  
"Squall I…"  
  
  
  
{NOOOO!!! Quisty!!! You're supposed to love SEIFER!!! Not Squall! This is a damn Queifer/ Seiftis!! It's not a Quall!!! Wait…. I'm the one writing this story… so I SHOULD know how it goes… wait, lemme rephrase myself… I DO know what happens… hehehe. Sorry if Squall and/or anyone else is a little OOC… but you'll understand why later on… ( I don't think I shouldn't have said that. Lol. Anyway, thnxs again for the reviews, and pleas keep them coming! They're greatly appreciated… and EXTREMELY sorry for making everyone wait… my bad!! I'll TRY not to do that… TRY… no promises… anyway, thnxs for reading!} 


	14. Mysterious Happenings...

{HA!!! It didn't take me as long to do this chapter now did it?! I am the best! Hahaha, no, not really… but I need some glory sometimes… =( can't you let me have it this time…? NO?! Awww, you're so mean! ( don't be afraid… this is what I do when I am just about to cross the line into complete insanity from total boredom. Lol. Not really… just made that up… but oh well. Probably one day it'll be true? I don't even know if I make ANY sense now… so I'll shut up about me. Anyway, back to the story… Seifer's gone!!! Where? Of course, he's gone to his SeeD mission. BUT!!! Squall is trying to take over Seifer's place in Quistis' heart! What will happen? I guess you'll have to read… in order to find out… I hate it when authors do that… WAIT… I'm doing this… so if I hate authors who do that… that must mean I hate myself… no I don't! Silly me! I'm probably scaring all my readers away… I shouldn't do that! Anyway, now you can read the story… without me bothering you… until you finish this chapter! Muahahaha! =) }  
  
"Squall… I … can't! I love Seifer… and I always will. You have Rinoa. There's no way I'm going to take her man." I whispered softly to him.  
  
"But you already did…" His eyes stared right into me, as if he were reading my mind. "You've taken both."  
  
"Both? What do you mean?" I asked thinking hard. Then it came to me. "Rinoa DOES NOT like Seifer. She likes YOU! There's no way that she likes Seifer. Squall this is crazy talk! You're going crazy! This is all wrong! This is just a horrible nightmare"  
  
"No it isn't Quistis," he leaned towards me, his nose almost touching mine. "This is reality." With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving me confused.  
  
(This is horrible. This CAN NOT, and I repeat, CAN NOT be true! There's no way a guy like Squall would ever like me! He's too unemotional. There's no way anyone, except Rinoa, who could pry open his emotions. He DID NOT spill all his feelings to me… … Who am I kidding? He did… or at least he pretends to have feelings for me. I don' know. But either way… I'm falling into his trap. I can't escape. He's like a quicksand I have accidentally stepped into. The deeper I go, the harder it is to get out. This is wrong. What about my precious Seifer?) I held Sibbie tightly to me and cried myself to sleep. (When I wake up… another 2 more days to suffer before I can see my dear Seifer again)  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was 1:08pm. Tuesday afternoon. And I have decided to take a stroll around the garden. Or at least I intended to. But as I walked out of the front gates and along the left side of the garden, I overheard voices talking. To be more accurate, Squall and Rinoa talking.  
  
"Rinoa, I have something to say." Squall said, without much emotion. I hid myself behind some bushes, but had a clear view of them.  
  
"What is it Squall?" Her expression showed signs of worry.  
  
"I don't want to marry you any more." His words penetrated through my mind. (How could he do that to Rinoa?!) Rinoa stood there for a moment, emotionless and lifeless. Then suddenly burst out laughing. Not one of the joyous happy laughs, but one seeking for reassurance.  
  
"Squall, it's not funny to joke around like that." She slowly stopped laughing and looked at Squall hard.  
  
"I'm not." He continued. The words seemed to come out much more slowly to Rinoa. After a minute of disbelief she burst into tears.  
  
"Squall… I love y…" Squall cut her off even before she got the chance to finish,  
  
"Rinoa, you love Seifer. Not me."  
  
"Squall! That's stupid! I DO NOT love Seifer! Why would I love Seifer?! You're everything I ever wanted. Why the hell would I love Seifer? You must be hearing these rumours from someone didn't you?" She got on her knees and hugged his legs. He didn't move. "It's all wrong! I don't love Seifer, I love you!" More tears slid down her cheek. As much as I loved the moment, I couldn't do anything but feel sorry for her. After all, she was my best friend, and the man of her dreams was rejecting her after a strong, sturdy relationship for hyne knows how long.  
  
"I don't care if that is true or not. The real reason is… I love Quistis." He looked down at her as she faced him. I near her expression was changed into hatred. At him? No way. She was mad at me. But Squall's words, were too much for me to bear. (Was he really breaking up with Rinoa… for me? I can't believe this. I have waited for too long for this to come true… but yet… it never did until now… until I had found Seifer. What is wrong with this?!)  
  
"…Squall…" Was all Rinoa managed to say until she broke off running and screaming and crying.  
  
I dropped down from my crouching position to sit down, trying to recollect the new information I had just heard, but Squall's voice interrupted.  
  
"Who's there?" He said. His hand reached forward into the bushes and pushed them aside, making me into his view. His expression softened. "Quistis… what are you doing here?"  
  
"Squall… I can't… believe you!" I shouted and ran back into the garden. Into my room. Into freedom from this insane place.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis! Please open the door!" Squall continuously knocked on my door for the past hour.  
  
I wanted to escape. I wanted out. I wanted Seifer… at least I thought I wanted Seifer. Up until now. Up until Squall told me his undying desire for… me. Up until I overheard Squall breaking up with Rinoa. Up until I found out Squall broke up with Rinoa because of me. Up until then.  
  
"Quistis, please." His voice sounded desperate.  
  
I hugged my knees tight and sat on my bed. I didn't want to talk to any one at the moment. Especially Squall.  
  
"Quistis?" Again he called my name. "I guess you don't want to see me, so I'll just leave you alone for a while, but you know, you can't avoid me forever."  
  
He was right. I couldn't avoid him forever. I couldn't stay locked up in my room. I just couldn't. One day, sooner or later, I would emerge from my hiding spot and have to face him. But I wished that day to be later. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Maybe I wanted him. Maybe I wanted Seifer. I just didn't know who to choose any more. And with Seifer out of the picture for a little while… I might fall into Squall's arms. I didn't want that to happen. How could I deceive Seifer like that? I closed my eyes, and again, tears slid down my porcelain face. I'll cry myself to sleep tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in front of his door. Afraid to knock on it. Afraid to see the person. Afraid to talk to him. Afraid to do anything. Seifer would be coming back today. I didn't know what time. And I didn't know if I wanted to see him or not. I wanted to talk to Squall. But I didn't know what to say to him. And now I was in front of his door. I had avoided him for only one day. And I already had a guilty feeling. Sympathy perhaps? But probably not. More like… need. I guess… I wanted him. As horrible as it sounded. He had given up Rinoa… for who? For me.  
  
"Quistis!" I looked up. Squall had opened the door during my moment of thought. When did he? I didn't know. How did he open it without me realizing? I was probably too deep in thought. "I thought you'd never would talk to me again!" He stood there. Tall, and handsome. I smiled. He looked good. I liked that.  
  
"Squall…" I managed to say before I let my actions speak for themselves. I leaned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't know why I did that, but I just wanted to. And for some odd reason, all thought about Seifer had vanquished. If I knew they did, I would have felt so horrible and stupid.  
  
"Quistis. I knew you wouldn't leave me." He hugged me in return. I quickly broke the embrace as I saw Selphie in the corner of my arm walking towards us. She didn't notice us yet, and I needed to hide myself. The closest place to hide? Three doors the left. Into Seifer's dorm. I quickly unlocked the door and slipped in unnoticed. Even as I entered his room, I didn't even remember HIM. Until I looked at his open closet. Spare trench coats hung inside. Everything so neat and organized. Just like my room. Everything seemed perfect. Seifer. Seifer had just entered my mind again, and I felt horrible. (How could this all have happened? Who do I really want?) I walked to the closet and touched one of his trench coats. I remembered everything about him. His sweet aroma, his annoying smirk, his muscular body. Everything that I had missed the most in the first day he was gone. Yet now… I barely even remembered him. (It's sad… how only three days have passed, and I have pushed him away. What would he think of me when he returned?) Crystal tears slid down my cheek. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw a pair of gloved hands. (That smell… it can only be…)  
  
"Quistis… I missed you so…" A thick male voice whispered into my ear.  
  
Seifer… he was back…  
  
{Tsk tsk. Quisty!!! How could you do that to Seifer! He is SUCH a sweet guy now!!! It's not fair!!! Don't like Squall!!! You must like Seifer! He's such a wonderful person!!! This is wrong! =( I think I'll cry! Wait… I'm the author! Why do I keep forgetting that? Of course I know how this story'll end. And of course I know what's all going on. And of course I know she'll pick Seifer… ( oopsy, I shouldn't have said that now should I? Well, I guess you'll have to see if I'm telling the truth! Hehehe, anyways, thnxs for the reviews! Luv them soooo much! And sorry if this chappy is short… I just didn't want anyone to be waiting forever again… and the fact that I'm sick… sorta ties in… =( ya, I'm sick! *sniffles* and no body cares!!! =~( *tears* anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chappy! Sorry if Seify's not in it much… but he really isn't there! =) Oh ya, and I *think* this ficcy is ALMOST over… one or two more chappy's left! Yay! Now more waiting! Well… AFTERWARDS that is. Anyway, later!} 


	15. The End?

{Guess who's back from the dead… ME!!! I am FINALLY writing the last chapter to this fanfic… yes, you read that right… LAST CHAPTER!!! Woo hoo! Go me!!! Well, anyway, most of you probably forgot, well here's what happened last chapter… Seifer was gone on his Seed Exam!!! *tears* and then… then… then… Quisty sorta went to Squall!!! *more tears* how dare she do that to my dear, dear, Seifer!!! *snifles* that's not right!!! We should just kill the author!! Stupid author… oh wait… lemme re-read that last part…. NOOOO you can't kill me!!! Don't kill me!!! Wait… I'm the one who's writing all this down… why don't I just go back up there, and backspace it? Nah, I'm too lazy =) hehehe, well, I hope you enjoy the last chappy of this fanfic… HOPEFULLY it's the last (everyone's probably praying that it is the last one) hehe enjoy! (and thnxs to everyone who reviewed… and also thnxs to those who read this… but DON'T gimme a review! It makes me sad, but oh well… please review ^.^}  
  
"Seifer!" I spun around which caused my face to go into his chest.  
  
"Quistis… is something wrong?" He edged away from me.  
  
"Wrong? Wrong? What's wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine Seifer. Absolutely fine. I'm doing great! I'm alright. Is there something wrong with you? Why do you ask if something's wrong with me?" I started to panic a little. (Could he see the fear in my eyes? Could he sense that I had deceived him? Did he know that I liked Squall… again? Did he realize that I didn't want him? Do I even know if I want him or Squall? Do I know what I'm talking about? Why am I having all these weird thoughts?!) My eyes scanned his face, hoping he didn't sense any of my fear.  
  
"Quistis, I think something's wrong. You sounded a little annoyed when I wrapped my arms around you. And you're acting weird, and you're talking weird. And you're not sounding like yourself Quistis. Tell me what's wrong. I'm always here for you." He tried to comfort me. I wanted to be comforted. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to be comforted by him. This was all wrong. Three days he's been gone, and I'm already thinking of another guy. This is wrong.  
  
"I think something's wrong with YOU." It came out slightly rude. And it seemed to puncture into Seifer's feelings, because he jumped back a little and his eyes seemed to show it.  
  
We were silent before he broke it.  
  
"Fine." Was all he said, and he walked out the door, slamming it as he walked out. (How ironic. He gets mad… at me… and we're in his room, yet he's the one who storms out. I just don' know what's going on anymore. I feel like I'm being torn apart. Half of me wants Seifer, the other half wants Squall. And for some odd reason… more of me wants Squall. I just didn't think it would ever happen. The day I would GET Squall. Somehow it feels weird. And I don't like this feeling. Or do I?) I shook my head as if it would clear my mind and walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis, I'm sorry for what I did before. I just, thought you didn't want me or something. How silly of me to think so." Seifer laughed. Not the normal, 'ha-ha' laughs, but one trying to seek for answers. One seeking for my answer. One seeking for reliability. One seeking to defend his answer.  
  
"It's okay." Was all I could manage to say. I didn't know what else to say to him. And that was pretty sad.  
  
It was way past curfew and here I sat in the quad as I was invited to come by Seifer. I didn't know why, but I had a desire to see Squall rather than Seifer. I doubt that Seifer even knew that I happened to like Squall again. And I didn't intend to tell him about it either.  
  
"Oh." He replied. A sort of sadness was in his tone. I knew it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear from me. But at that moment I didn't care. All I could think of was Squall. And how I wanted him.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now…" my voice softened.  
  
"… Quistis. I love you."  
  
I didn't reply to that. I knew I should have said 'I love you too' but, the words just couldn't come out. I knew they would be a lie. I just couldn't say it. But Seifer found my silence awkward, as he continued to talk.  
  
"…don't you love me too?" he asked.  
  
"Seifer… I …" I just couldn't do it. I couldn't say those three little words. I couldn't say it. "…don't know…"  
  
Seifer was now alarmed as he fired questions at me.  
  
"What happened? What went wrong? Is it because of me? Did I do something? Was it because it felt like I left you?" he paused for a moment. "… or did you find someone else?"  
  
I looked at him straight in the eyes, and quickly turned my gaze elsewhere, but Seifer gently tilted my head to face him. Again, I moved away, or at least attempted to, but Seifer's strong grasp forced me to be locked into that position.  
  
"Tell me Quistis. Tell me truthfully. Did you find someone else?"  
  
I couldn't answer him. (What if I said 'yes'? Seifer would demand to find out who it was. What if I said 'no'? He would know I were lying. And I would know I were lying. So I guess it's true. In that short period of three days without Seifer, I have fallen. And Squall was the one who caught me this time. I couldn't. I just couldn't deceive Seifer… yet… I did.) Tears began streaming down my cheeks. I just couldn't hold them. Immediately Seifer let go. I could almost feel the pain in his heart. I could almost feel his heart shattering. I could almost feel it… strange thing was… it was because I felt it. It pained me to know this horrid truth. The truth that I loved Squall more than I loved Seifer. My heart seems to tear. Not entirely, but in the most part, at least in halfway. I could sense his heart beating faster, but to him, it probably felt like it was slowing, drastically. As if any second, his heart would just stop beating entirely. I knew how it felt. I felt it at that moment too. It pained. It hurt. I cried. And I ran away. I didn't, no I couldn't face him anymore. I just knew I couldn't.  
  
* * *  
  
I was in the ballroom. Helping Selphie decorate it for an upcoming event. I didn't remember what it was exactly, and at that moment, I didn't seem to care. She kept on going on about the event.  
  
"…it's gonna be so fun!!! I just know it!!! And, oh, don't you just love this? Isn't it cute? And look at all the pretty balloons!!! They are just gorgeous. And then, my baby, Irvy, he was the one who help me make this poster! Look Quistis! Look!! Isn't it pretty? My Irvy's so talented! I just love him so much!"  
  
(Oh great, now she's gonna blab on about how 'great' Irvine is…)  
  
"Oh and the other night, Irvy sang me a song!!! It was so sweet of him! Oh ya, and then the other day, he wrote me this poem!! I don't really remember what it said, but there was A LOT of 'I love you's! And I mean A LOT!!! He is so sweet to me! I love him so much! I mean, the day we went to the carnival, he tried to win me this Siberian tiger that I wanted so much… (Siberian Tiger… Sibbie. Seifer had won that for me. And… he loves me… or maybe loved. And I just tore his heart. How could I do such a thing?) Without me knowing, tears slid down my eyes. Selphie noticed and stopped whatever she was doing and gave me a big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry! Was it something I said? I really didn't mean it! I'm really, really sorry! Are you going to be okay?" Selphie was concerned about me. I wanted to tell someone. I just had to tell someone. Maybe Selphie would understand me.  
  
"Selphie… I think…" I began. Wiping my tears away. "I love Squall…"  
  
We were silent for a moment. Which really scared me. I didn't like the silence. (Selphie say something. Say anything. Say something please.)  
  
"Quistis. It's time you found out. Squall never really liked you more than a friend. The only reason he's trying to…" I had to cut her off.  
  
"You're crazy Selphie. He told me he loved me. He broke up with Rinoa. He loves me. Why are you being like this? You're supposed to be happy for me!" I began screaming at her. (why wasn't she happy for me? what did she mean 'Squall never really liked you more that a friend' Was she jealous? Why couldn't she be happy for me? Or did she favour that bitch Rinoa? How could this be for me?!)  
  
"QUISTIS! Listen to me! Rinoa told me all about it. Squall didn't like the idea that you and Seifer were going out. He set up a plan with Rinoa. He wanted to break you two apart! He only pretended to like you more than a friend. He loves Rinoa. Quistis. He loves RINOA. Not you. He's just pretending so that you will fall for him and leave Seifer. Quistis. You have to know this. I know this. Zell knows this. Irvine knows this. And… even Seifer found out yesterday…" She paused. "We were talking about it… how you had fallen for Squall… Seifer overheard my conversation. He stormed off afterwards. And I haven't seen him since. Quistis. Listen to me. Squall never did like you more that a friend. Seifer loves you. Go back to Seifer. You must."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Stop lying! You're just jealous that Squall likes me and not your good friend Rinoa. Well Selphie I have news for you. I love Squall. Squall loves me. And that's all I care about. Now leave me alone!" I stormed past. In the corner of eye, I thought I saw Seifer. But I didn't care. I needed to talk to Squall. And I needed to talk to him… now.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowly walked down the steps of the garden. It was past curfew, and the gate guard was sleeping, so it was easy for me to slip past him. I was to meet Squall nearby. I was about 10 minutes early, but I just needed to ask him some questions. Did he love me? Or was it just a set up to break Seifer and me apart. I needed answers. And I wanted them soon. As I walked down the steps, I heard voices coming from nearby. I distinctively knew one of the voices belonged to Squall. I crept behind some bushes and peered past the bushes to see who Squall was talking to. It was Rinoa. My face grew hot. I didn't like what I saw. And I would demand for an explanation. But I wanted to know what they were talking about.  
  
"Squall… I don't like how close you're getting to Quistis…" Rinoa said softly.  
  
(So that bitch is really jealous. Ha. Who knew in the end I would win.)  
  
"Rinny… I'm really sorry, but I have to do this." Squall replied.  
  
(Rinny? That was his pet name to her. He shouldn't be calling her that!)  
  
"Ya… I know… but don't you think we went to far?" She asked.  
  
(Went to far… what could that possibly mean?)  
  
"… it's the only right thing. I mean, it's good for Quistis."  
  
(He cares for me…)  
  
"Yes… but still… I talked to Selphie about it. And she said we went too far…" Rinoa mumbled, barely audible to me.  
  
"You told someone? You weren't supposed to!"  
  
(Uh-oh. Squally's getting mad at Rinoa!) Quistis thought happily.  
  
"yes, but… you see… we have gone too far. We'll break her heart!"  
  
(… was Selphie telling… me… the… truth…?)  
  
"It's only for her own good. She CAN'T be with Seifer."  
  
(So it was…) tears slid down her face  
  
"You'll break her heart. I think we should just tell her. It was all a devious plan of ours. I don't care if she hates us for it afterwards, but it's just plain wrong to do so!" Rinoa argued.  
  
(I can't take this anymore! This is wrong!) I stood up, Squall and Rinoa looked at me. Rinoa gasped. Squall called out my name. But I couldn't, no I didn't, want to talk to him. It was just a plan. A plan to get rid of Seifer and me. I can't believe I fell for it. How stupid I was. I couldn't believe I didn't think that Selphie was telling me the truth. I couldn't believe I blew up in front of her… I can't believe I left Seifer… I just had to set things right. I had to get him back. I ran into the garden, but on my way, I bumped into someone. Someone familiar. Muscular chest. Grey trench coat. Scar near forehead. Firecrosses. Hyperion. Seifer.  
  
"Get out of my way." He scowled.  
  
"Seifer! I grabbed onto his leg. Desperate.  
  
"Get off me." He tried to kick me off. But I wouldn't let go. Then I noticed the luggage he carried.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked not letting him go. I was on the floor, and he was standing up.  
  
"Out of here."  
  
"No. Seifer. Please don't. I thought you loved me." He did… I was the one who didn't love him.  
  
"Quistis. Why the hell would I love an ice cold bitch such as yourself?" He laughed at my stupidity.  
  
I didn't understand. Ice cold bitch? How could he call me that after all we been through. It hurt. It really, really hurt.  
  
"No… I'm not… how could you?" More tears slid down my cheek.  
  
"Quistis. Get off me. I never loved you. I was only using you for my own sexual pleasure. You're useless to me now. I don't love and Ice bitch. I would never." He said. I couldn't tell if it hurt him to say so, or if he actually meant it. I looked up at him. A tear. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Don't lie to me Seifer. You're crying too. You're lying. You do love me." I finally let him go. He was lying. He had to be.  
  
"So what if I'm lying? I don't fukkin' care Quistis."  
  
"Why are you leaving me then?!"  
  
"Why am I leaving? Quistis, just think about what happened. Shall I recap? I leave for three days on a mission. I come back to find you avoiding me. Next, I overhear a conversation of your friends. They say something like 'Quistis fell into the trap. She doesn't love Seifer enough. Squall and Rinoa… Squall… she thinks SQUALL loves her' Next, I go talk to you. I say 'I love you' and what do you say back? 'I don't know'. So the only think I can safely assume is that what your friends said was true. Meaning you didn't love me enough. So you love Squall huh? Then go love Squall. I don't give a fukk anymore! Go back to your puberty boy!" Seifer shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!! I love you Seifer. Please don't leave me!" I begged.  
  
"Well it's too fukkin' late Quistis. I don't care!" Seifer turned around and walked away.  
  
More tears slid down my cheek and formed a little puddle on the floor. I cried my heart out, but I knew he wouldn't come back. Tears fell as I watch the love of my life walk away from me forever…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Ya, I know it's a sad ending!!! But it's not my fault!!! Well it is… but not ALL stories end happy… at least… not most of mine… but ya… I'm sorry! It's terrible. And I think I rushed this chapter a bit… but I was feeling terrible for everyone who were waiting for the ending of this dreadfully horrible fic! I'm really, really, really sorry! Oh ya… and as for the 'The End…?' I MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT, that's a lot of mights… I MIGHT continue this fic! IF… IF… IF… anyone wants me to… MIGHT… biggest might ever! But ya… I just don't want to continue if I find out that no one's reading my fic… =( that would make me sad… anyway.. again, I'm sorry for the ending! But hey… like I said… I MIGHT continue this! Anyway… (I say anyway too much) please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW!!! It would make me one happy person! =) Again, thanks for reading!} 


	16. Reminsce

aznchika: Alas! I'm finally working on this once again! Thxs to, of course, all my reviewers... wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you!!! First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for me... so yes, I am going to list every single person and how many times they reviewed =)... *ahem* here I go... (in no particular order, expect for the very last person...)  
  
Siu_Sam_Siu - 1  
  
Rinny - 1  
  
Mandy - 12  
  
TerraQuest - 1  
  
Devil.Child - 6  
  
Hotaru9 - 9  
  
Quistis88 - 7  
  
Michelle - 1  
  
Sita Silver Breeze - 1  
  
Sakura-Chan - 1  
  
Dalpal - 2  
  
Alonia Everclear - 8  
  
Anon - 1  
  
Lili-chan - 2  
  
grrl gamer - 1  
  
Ling-San - 1  
  
needhk03 - 1  
  
Katsa5 - 1  
  
Mataji - 2  
  
Idoia - 1  
  
Rinoa - 3  
  
miranda - 1  
  
Sakura^^ - 1  
  
Dragoness Eve - 1  
  
Shukumeiko - 1  
  
Subway monkey - 1  
  
Heavenz Little Angel - 7  
  
METATTEM - 4  
  
Dementedlittlehippy - 1  
  
Lady Storm - 1  
  
Ruilyn - 1  
  
Quistis Almasy - 2  
  
SilverGriever - 2  
  
ruz - 2  
  
Slrmoon-1  
  
dee - 1  
  
saiyan goddess - 1  
  
Caterchipillar - 1  
  
frienzy - 1  
  
Sqaull's girl - 1  
  
sy - 1  
  
icy breeze 087 (in his brother Outlaw's account... ^.^) - 1  
  
Ali-1  
  
Animak - 1  
  
AW - 1  
  
And last, but certainly not least... the person who reviewed the most... (almost one every chapter.) Drum roll please! ... ... ... is... SEYENAIDNI!!! With 14 reviews!  
  
Once again, thank you everyone for such wonderful reviews! You're all too kind! Anyway, might as well go on with the story before I blab some more...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lost. I had lost. I was lost. Ina dark void, I was engulfed. Pain. Torture. Hatred. Anger. Suffering. Dismay. Regret. The biggest one would be regret. How could I let myself do such a thing? Why did I bother to ask when I already knew the answer. Stupidity. I had lost Seifer. Why? Because I failed to realize that Squall had never loved me. I failed to see that, and as a consequence, I lost Seifer... forever.  
  
It has been six months since Seifer left that day. Some were happy, most didn't care, a few - - female students, shall I mention - - were saddened, but as for I, Quistis Trepe, it was the worst crisis I had to face in my life. I knew I didn't deserve him. I knew he deserved someone better than I, but one thing troubled me most. I never knew - - until I had lost him - - how much I needed him.  
  
Seifer, lapdog, arrogant, cocky, Sorceress' Knight, all those led to one thing. He was trouble. It's strange how some girls seem to be attracted to 'bad boys'. At first, I would care less about him. He was just another one of my students. One that I would need to discipline. At first, I thought he was just one of those players. Flirting with every girl and using each and every one of them for his own desire. But I was wrong, He rarely flirted with his fellow classmates. Apparently, he was 'too good' for them. He rarely paid attention in class, disobeyed orders, almost always wore that wretched smirk, and vandalized everything with his famous fire cross. On occasions, he would often play pranks on me in front of the class to humiliate me. But because my class were mainly all 'Trepies' they dared not to laugh at me.  
  
Because h couldn't follow orders, he didn't make it to SeeD. First, I felt pity for him. He always had a cocky and arrogant attitude, but somehow I knew he was just a lost little boy trying to find the right path. But my sympathy towards him diminished when I found out it was because of him, that stripped me of my Instructor's licence. I hated him.  
  
Then the Sorceress Wars incident. He was used. Betrayed. He was possessed. I STILL hated him. But after the defeat of Ultimecia and the Time Compression, I forgot about him. Didn't remember he existed... that is... until my friends were talking about him.  
  
"After Time Compression, what happened to Seifer?" I recalled Rinoa asking me. At first I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Then suddenly, some of it came back to me. Blonde hair, scar, handsome face... I actually smiled when I remembered that. From that short memory, I had a desire. I wanted him, but then the rest of the memories came back.  
  
"I don't fukkin' care!" I spat at Rinoa and stormed off.  
  
After Time Compression, I saw him again. It was at that nightclub the gang forced me to go. For some odd reason, I ran after him the moment I saw him. He asked me to recommend him back into the garden. I brushed it aside later on. However, that night, I felt like a little girl with a big crush, but did not want to admit it. It was probably because he protected me from those guys who were trying to kill him.  
  
I went to Deling for a week the next day. I couldn't take thinking about him anymore. I rented a small house there. It wasn't until later on did I find out that Seifer was living there too. - - It's strange how his posse weren't with him. Come to think about it, he never did mention about his posse. - - Anyway, when I found out that Seifer was my roommate, I went to get a job. I found one at a local bar. Again, it wasn't later till I found out Seifer worked there too. I met two really nice people there. Aliandra, and Mike. I also met that slut I hated ever so much, Tauliana. Seifer got hurt one night. I didn't know why then, but it really hurt me to see him in pain. I also saw him shirtless for the first time. With his muscular chest and well-formed abs, any girl would just melt. Hw was beyond sexy! Later on, he saved me from a pervert at the bar, thus we both got fired. I kissed him that night too. I guess, it was a token of thanks, but secretly, I enjoyed it... a lot.  
  
Another day, it rained and I was out. When came home drenched, I was horrified when I found out that there was no power. To top that, I didn't have any clean clothes to wear. I asked him if I could wear his clothes, but apparently his were all in the washer. He did five me his shirt - - that he was wearing - - and trademark trench coat for me to wear. Later that night, I took his blanket 'cause it was freezing. It was cold and I needed more warmth. So he snuggled in with me. It felt really good. I loved it. After my little vacation, I went back to the garden, only with Seifer. So I recommended him back into the garden... I guess it was because I felt like I was in debt to him.  
  
When I returned, Squall had planned a party for me. Or so he said. I was ecstatic! I thought I could finally have him once and for all. It turned out that he proposed to Rinoa instead. I was hear broken. My heart broke apart and shattered into millions of pieces. I needed some way to get out. So I got drunk.  
  
The next day, I woke up with Seifer beside me... in bed... naked. I was frightened. How could I let myself do such a horrid thing?! But all thought of it vanquished when I realized I had my Instructor's Exam in a few minutes. So I bolted out and took my exam. I did terrible on it. In fact, I failed miserably. Eventually, the gang found out Seifer was back, and I was the one who recommended him back. Zell was terribly angry with me. But I didn't really care, because that's when I realized that I had fallen in love with Seifer... or so I thought. The next day, Seifer took me out to the carnival, and won me Sibbie. The Siberian plushie, at that nearly impossible game. After the carnival, we went to the Secret Area, and that's where Squall and Rinoa 'broke up'. In a way, I was happy, at that time. But then again, I am always confused as ever.  
  
Next, I found out Seifer's SeeD exam was rescheduled, to the next day. He was gone for three days. And during that three days, I fell for Squall once more. I failed myself. I failed Seifer. I failed miserably. I hate myself for that. Seifer eventually came back, and found out about my feelings for Squall. And that's when he left me. In fact, he left Balamb Garden completely. I would probably never see him again.  
  
After he left, a couple days later, Cid told me he was going to put a new student into Seifer's dorm room - - since he left, and since I still have his card key, I've taken residence in his room - - I argued with Cid. I was terribly angry at him. Why couldn't he just let me stay in Seifer's room? Why couldn't he just give that student my room? Or some other room? Of course, I knew why. Cid would NEVER let a female student have a dorm room in the male side of the garden. It would be forbidden. It was forbidden. But since he wouldn't let me, I just stayed in the room and locked myself in it. After a few months of battling my stubborn behaviour, he had won. I was forced back into my own room and the new student got Seifer's room. Now, every time I saw that student, I would always yell at him. I know it's wrong to, but I just couldn't stand someone else taking Seifer's room. But lately, I did stop yelling at that kid. Guess I've grown up.  
  
I don't stay in my room all day anymore. I didn't bother taking the re- test for my Instructor's Licence. I didn't have motivation to. Selphie wanted me to, but I refused. Selphie often comes visiting me, even after I yelled at her that night Seifer left. Selphie's a wonderful friend, and I'm glad that I have her as my friend. As for the rest of the gang, I stopped talking to Squall and Rinoa completely. Rinoa, I guess, is afraid of me. And Squall, I guess he just doesn't care. The only ones I talk to in the garden are only Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Elena - - Zell's girlfriend - -, Matron, and on rare occasions - - usually when I have to - - Cid. I don't talk to anyone else.  
  
Selphie and I have gotten closer now. When I locked myself in my room, it was her that brought me food, and it was her that made me get back onto my feet. It was her, that helped me through this tough time. In my slow progression of getting out of my room, and letting myself be engulfed by the sunlight once again, Zell slowly came back into my life. He helped me to become more active. He was the one who always brought me to the Training Centre, or the fields of Balamb to fight. At first, I seemed to always die - - even against the weakest enemies - - it was as if I was new at fighting. Zell had to use Phoenix Downs on my often, and would sometimes take all the attacks. But I did - - eventually - - become stronger. After becoming like a normal person again, it was Matron who helped me get rid of some of my pain. It was as if she was my psychiatrist. But she really helped me. I have a lot of regret in me now, but I'm glad to say I have less pain than before. Irvine came back to my life the same time I finally decided to crawl out of my dark hole. Mainly, the only reason Irvine and I are still friends are because of Selphie. She tries to help me strengthen my old friendships. She also helped my friendship with Elena grow stronger.  
  
As for Squall and Rinoa. I don't talk to them anymore, and I don't see them anymore. Last I heard - - from Selphie, after I threatened to hurt her if she didn't tell me - - they got married, and moved to Winhill. And, truth was, Rinoa WAS actually pregnant. Now, I believe, they're living quite happily there. I guess I'm happy for them. But that doesn't mean I won't forget about what they did to me.  
  
Fate sure is a funny thing. I don't know why, but I seem to always think back to Seifer. It's funny how the first time I saw him again, I thought I needed a vacation, so I would NEVER see him again. Turns out, I go to the same city he's in, I live in the same house as he, and I get a job at the same place that he works at. It's weird to me, but I guess, maybe the heavens and Hyne are just trying to tease me. But I guess I deserve this cruel fate. This cruel, heartless fate. I guess I deserve every bit of it.  
  
Often, I close my eyes, and think back. I sometimes wished it never happened. None of it happened. I wished I were just some ordinary girl. Starting from when I was born. I sometimes wished I had a real family. A mom, a dad, another sibling, and possibly, even a pet. I wished I grew up and enrolled in a normal school. I wished I never became a mercenary. I just wished I was normal. I didn't want to be a 'hero'. Being a 'hero' did change my life, but all I can say is that it changed my life for the worse. I haven't felt more terrible in my whole life. I just wished I could let it all go. I wish I could just fly to somewhere deserted. And all that would be there is me, and my hopes and dreams. All of it mine.  
  
Some people believe that to achieve your hopes and dreams, is to die. But I'm not like that, I know better. I know that when you die, you solve nothing. When you die on purpose, you just wasted your life, and now have another regret. I know this. Dying is not the answer to anything. That is why, I haven't done any such thing. Though, even in my darkest hours - - when I think about all the good times I had with Seifer, and realizing that I can't have them anymore - - I do think of suicide. I do think it might be the answer. It's because I can't think of anything else. It's 'cause I won't allow myself to think of anything else. And that is why it creeps into my mind.  
  
I've told Edea about these thoughts. She consoled with me. She guided me. And she told me something I will always keep to heart, "Life is precious, it's like a rare gemstone that can only be found in your heart. When something good happens, the gemstone will glow, when something bad happens, the gemstone will fade into a dark shade of black. But if one is strong enough to keep the gemstone glowing, one will always be happy." It didn't really mean anything to me when I first heard it, but she told me to say that to myself every morning right after I woke up, and every night, just before I went to bed. After that phrase, she told me to repeat these lines five times right after it, "I am happy. I feel good. I'm glad to be who I am." At first, I thought I was just something stupid. But I did say those lines. It didn't do anything. I told Edea that, and she made me say it with enthusiasm. Though at first, it was all fake, however, as time passed, it actually meant something to me. And for once, I felt good about myself.  
  
Now, I feel like just closing my eyes and resting. I wonder if I'll have that dream again. Lately, I've had this weird - - but wonderful - - dream. I'm floating in the sky, and below me, are fields of flowers. Pink ones, blue ones, green, yellow, red, orange, purple, and even multi-coloured flowers are everywhere. Slowly, I will fall from the sky and land in this beautiful haven. And I'll close my eyes. Next thing I know, I wake up. And that is how I start every day. It will be good day, I say to myself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis! You're up early!" Selphie exclaimed happily.  
  
Irvine nodded in approval, and continued eating his breakfast. Zell and Elena were no where in sight, but I was guessing they were probably in the Training Centre. Zell had somehow convinced her to try become a SeeD - - though I thought she was a little old to start training as SeeD , but I was wrong. Elena was actually quite good at fighting, of course, with help from Zell. She had picked the staff to be her weapon of choice - -.  
  
"I just had that dream again." I explained to Selphie.  
  
"Ooooh! The flower field one? Aww! I wish I had a dream like that! It'd be cool!" She smiled happily. I giggled at her slightly.  
  
"So Quistis, any more 'thoughts'?" Irvine asked quietly.  
  
Those 'thoughts' as they put it, were my thoughts of Seifer. I told them quite a few times that I missed him, and I wanted to see him again, but I never told them that I actually wanted to go find him. All I needed was a little reassurance and approval from them.  
  
"Actually, yes I have."  
  
"You know what I think?" Selphie began as we both stared at her cautiously. "I think you should go find him!" She smiled victoriously for some odd reason.  
  
"Selphie... I don't know if that's a good idea." I heard Irvine mumble to her.  
  
"What do you mean Irvypoo? Look at her! She obviously still cares for him. So I say, go out and look for him!" She said unhappily at the disproval from Irvine.  
  
"Actually... to tell you guys the truth, I actually DID think about going to look for him." I admitted.  
  
"Booyaka! I was right! Ha! See Irvy! I was just saying what she needed and wanted to hear!" She exclaimed and jumped around in the cafeteria, despite the few people staring at her awkwardly.  
  
"You think so...?" I questioned. I wasn't too sure if it was the right choice. I mean, what if I couldn't find him? What if he mysteriously died? What if he found someone else? Or what if he rejected me?  
  
"Well, I guess it's not a bad idea." Irvine stated.  
  
"But where would I look first? And what would I say to him when I found him?" I asked, mainly to Selphie. She looked at me for a moment or two, without saying anything - - probably because she didn't know - - but Irvine saved her and spoke.  
  
"Quistis I say, you should go where your heart says for you to go. I'm sure you could find him that way."  
  
"Go where my heart says..." I mumbled, half to myself, half to the air.  
  
"I know! I think he would be somewhere close to Raijin and Fujin!" Selphie said, in her usually perky tune.  
  
"You mean..." Irvine started, but I finished it off for him.  
  
"Fisherman's Horizon?"  
  
"Booyaka!" She replied happily.  
  
"I guess... he could be there..." I smiled.  
  
Then I thanked them and went to my room to pack. (Fisherman's Horizon... I guess... he COULD be there... but now, I'll just have to go there and see for myself... but the main problem... might be... how to get out of the garden without Cid knowing, or telling him in a calm way, that I was going to find Seifer... maybe it's better to tell Matron about it) I thought as I quickly packed up my belongings.  
  
- - - - -  
  
aznchika: There! Is chapter 16, continuation of my story! So everyone should be happy right ? yay!!! (though I do know you're all just PRETENDING to be happy, so I don't feel bad...) Anyway, I'd like to do some advertising. and I guess, self-promoting stuff... well, I'll let my bishes tell you!  
  
Hotohori: *gulp* Well... Have you read her other stories?  
  
Amiboshi: Yes... that's right, her other stories...  
  
Hotohori: They're called...  
  
Amiboshi: Complicated Love, which is her newest one...  
  
Hotohori: It's slightly AU, and it's mainly a Zell/Quistis/Seifer triangle...  
  
Amiboshi: And other minor triangles..  
  
Hotohori: I don't want to say this anymore!!!  
  
aznchika: *pushes something into Hotohori's back* Say it!  
  
Hotohori: *gulp*  
  
aznchika: SAY IT!!!  
  
Amiboshi: Just say it! You'll get us both killed!  
  
aznchika: Time's ticking!  
  
Hotohori: *takes a deep breath*  
  
Chichiri: *still playing FF8 on her playstation* oh puh-leze! All she's holding is a stick! You people are silly, no da!  
  
Ami & Hoti: WHAT?! *turns around and see aznchika holding a stick behind their back*  
  
aznchika: ummm, this is a bad time to say... I was just kidding isn't it?  
  
Hoti & Ami: *start chasing aznchika around*  
  
Chichiri: Strange people, no da! 


	17. Once More, We Meet Again...

aznchika: I'm at it once again! More to my ficcy! Yay!! Anyway, enough of my blabber, let's go on with the story!  
  
- - - - -  
  
I had left. I didn't even bother telling Cid or Edea. The only ones who knew I left were Selphie and Irvine. And I was sure they would tell Cid... eventually. But I didn't really care at the moment. I only had one goal. And that one goal was Seifer. I had to find him. And soon. Selphie had told me to go to Fisherman's Horizon to look for him there. Maybe he was there, maybe he wasn't. But in order to find out, I had to go there myself. So I did. In fact, I had just arrived at Fisherman's Horizon. It was a long and uncomfortable trip, so, before I would search for Seifer, I went into a little café and order a small meal. As I was munching on my meal slowly, I gazed out the window and faced the sea. It was beautiful. But something else caught my eye. Someone by the pier. He was quite large and tanned. He had dark hair and looked awfully familiar. But I just couldn't grasp who.  
  
After I finished my meal and paid for it, I quickly went outside and walked near the pier to see who this man was, as I was nearing, I heard voices. Familiar voices. I hid myself behind some large crates lying around and peered into a small hole formed by a few crates. And then I saw her. I hadn't seen her since the Sorceress Wars, and now I see her. In Fisherman's Horizon. She was talking to the man sitting on the pier fishing. Then it hit me. Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"Where's Seif? He's been gone for a while, ya know?" I heard Raijin ask. He didn't once leave his sight off the fishing pole.  
  
"FOOD." Fujin responded in her usual tone of voice.  
  
"It's weird, ya know. Ever since Seifer left Balamb again, he never told us what happened. It's like a conspiracy, ya know!"  
  
"IDIOT." Fujin kicked him on the side really hard. He dropped the fishing pole and backed away from Fujin. A mischevious grin appeared on her face as she slowly walked closer to him. He kept on backing away, and then suddenly... he fell into the water. Fujin began to laugh and soon a third voice joined in. Seifer.  
  
"Still letting poor, little, innocent Fuj torment you?" Seifer laughed. Raijin climbed out of the water with Seifer's help and glared at Fujin.  
  
"What took you so long? I was beginning to starve to death, ya know!" He grabbed the bags Seifer brought and began gulfing down various snacks.  
  
"Raijin! Slow down, you're gonna choke or something!" Seifer laughed. I couldn't help but laugh at those three. It was a bad move to laugh out loud, but I did anyway, and the three heard me.  
  
"Who's there?" Seifer walked towards the crates with his Hyperion drawn out. The other two just watched him. I took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
The three of them were obviously surprised to see me. Raijin stopped eating entirely, Fujin opened her mouth in awe, and Seifer dropped Hyperion. We stood like that for a moment, no one daring to move, until Seifer bent down and picked up his gunblade and began walking away from me. I ran out from behind the crates and called his name, but he didn't stop, or even turn around. He just continued walking away from me. He was still angry with me. I knew that.  
  
"I get it now..." Raijin began. "Seifer left the garden because of YOU." He looked at me accusingly and continued. "I never knew Seifer went soft on a girl, ya know."  
  
"SHUT UP." Fujin kicked him in the shin and ran after Seifer. Raijin followed, and ran after them, of course, half limping.  
  
I just stood there, a little disappointed. I wanted to see him again. And yes I did. But I also wanted to talk to him, unfortunately, he hadn't forgiven me. I felt my eyes water, so I sat down at the pier and cried all the tears I could cry out.  
  
* * *  
  
I was now walking aimlessly through the dark streets of Fisherman's Horizon. I did go looking for Seifer, but I couldn't find him. It was as if he was avoiding me, but I guess, I couldn't blame him after what I did to him. As I turned the corner to a dark, deserted street, I began to panic a little. What if there were robbers? Or what if someone would come out from the darkness and try to rape me?! I could feel my heart beating faster, so I placed my hand to my side to grab my whip. To my horror, it wasn't there. I swore I made sure I brought my whip! So I turned around, only to become more terrified as I saw a tall blonde man holding my whip. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arms from behind. The blonde man in front of me walked closer and smiled wickedly at me. He was quite built, somewhat like Seifer (only Seifer is better... ~.^) and wore a tight black shirt. Only I knew it wasn't Seifer because he didn't wear a trench coat, and his face WAS NOT like Seifer. He looked... ugly.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" He said to me, his face just inches away from mine. I struggled and managed to kick him... in THAT area...  
  
"Fukk you bitch!" He swore, protecting... it. "Drug her!"  
  
Suddenly I felt a cloth covering my nose and mouth. I struggled some more and tried not to breathe, but it didn't work, because as I struggled, I accidentally took a deep breath. Soon I felt light-headed, and then the next thing I knew, I was unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling woozy and weak. I was in a room. And I began to panic. I panicked even more when I noticed I was on a bed. I slowly and quietly lifted the blanket and saw that I wasn't in my clothes. I was in someone's shirt. A black shirt. And it was way too big to fit into a woman, which gave me the assumption that the shirt belonged to a male. I looked to my left and nearly screamed when I saw the back of a man. Blonde hair, black shirt, pretty well-built. My heart was beating even more. My breathing became uneven. Then I realized that he didn't notice I had woken up yet. So I weakly reached over to grab the candlestick sitting on the bedstand. Next I slowly and carefully walked towards him, then, WHAM, I hit him in the back of the head. Of course, he wasn't expecting that, for he fell off the chair and clutched the back of his head.  
  
"Hyne Quistis! This is what I get for saving your life?!" He shouted angrily. Just then I realized who it was. Seifer.  
  
"Seifer!" I screamed as I helped him up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought, I thought... it was... him. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That was the thanks I get? Remind me, Quistis, next time, make sure I don't save you." He was still rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer! It was just, the man I saw, had blonde hair and a black shirt. And all I saw was the back of you, and I thought you were him. And I saw that I wasn't wearing my clothes, but a black shirt, so I thought..." I broke down and cried. How did I let this happen?  
  
"Quistis, Quistis. Settle down. When I got there, they were trying to... ya... and they had slashed your clothes, so when I brought you back here, I had to put you into one of my shirts. Fujin's gone out trying to find a store still open for clothes for you." He explained.  
  
I began crying even more. Had they already... me? I felt like killing myself then. I just didn't want to know that they did such a thing to me. I felt Seifer's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Quistis. Don't worry, they did nothing to you. Just slashed your clothes. I got them back for you. Don't worry." He reassured me. I wiped my tears and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Seifer." I gave him a hug, but he pushed me away gently.  
  
"You need your rest Quistis." He said was he was about to leave the room.  
  
"Seifer." I said. He turned around. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What's past is past. I don't want to be reminded of it again." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. So I guess, he didn't forgive me.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Fujin came bolting into my room all out of breath, but with a few bags in her hand. She smiled at me and told me to change into the clothes she had got me. I did so. She had got me a pink tank top with matching pants and sandals. She even got me a pink hair clip, a pink toothbrush, a pink brush, a pink washcloth, and even a few various pink makeup utilities. She was thoughtful.  
  
"Thanks for the stuff Fujin. How much was it? I'll pay you back." I said at the breakfast table as I ate with her and Raijin. Seifer was no where in sight.  
  
"GIFT." She said in her usual tone.  
  
"Aww! You shouldn't have!" I smiled happily at her. And then added, "Where's Seifer?"  
  
"Oh Seifer. He left this morning before you were awake. He said he'll be back around 8 tonight. After today, he's gonna go back, ya know." Raijin replied.  
  
"Go back? Where?"  
  
"DELING." It was Fujin who replied this time.  
  
"Seifer told us not to tell her!" He hissed at his albino friend.  
  
"RIGHT THING." She said, not bothering to look up, but continued to eat her scrambled eggs and toast.  
  
"Oh." He replied, he too continued eating.  
  
(So Seifer still lives in Deling then. Maybe I should just let him go. Afterall, he's been avoiding me lately. I guess, he probably moved on. 'What's past is past' He said that to me last night. I'm guessing he doesn't want to be reminded of the horrible things I did to him) I looked at my food unhappily. I no longer felt like eating.  
  
"GO." Fujin suddenly shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked the girl.  
  
"AFTER HIM."  
  
Had she read my thoughts? Did she hear what I was thinking? Or was I that obvious that I wanted him? How did she know about us? Did Seifer tell her what happened to us? Or was I just getting paranoid? Fujin got up and began clearing the plates. As she walked by me to grab my plate, she whispered into my ear, no longer shouting.  
  
"Go after him. I know you love him, and I'm sure he still loves you."  
  
I looked at her strangely, but all she did was smile at me, so I excused myself and quickly left. I had to find Seifer.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't take long for me to find him. He was sitting at the pier throwing rocks into the sea. I walked right behind him.  
  
"I'm fine Fujin. Don't worry about me." He said.  
  
"But I do worry about you." I sat down beside and her jerked his head to face me. Obviously he was surprised to see me, but he didn't move away.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about me Quistis." He replied coldly.  
  
Just Quistis. No Instructor. No Trepe. Just Quistis.  
  
"Seifer... I..." He cut me off.  
  
"So how's everyone doing at the garden?"  
  
No puberty boy. No chicken-wuss. No messenger girl. No cowboy. Nothing. He had changed. And he had changed a lot.  
  
"They're fine. Squall and Rinoa moved to Winhill. Irvine and Selphie are getting married in a few months. Zell and Elena are getting married in two months." I replied, also throwing a rock into the sea.  
  
"Heh, so Selphie and Irvine are finally getting married." He laughed and throw a rock to the sea as hard as he could.  
  
"Ya." I replied.  
  
He got up, brushed himself and began walking away, then turned around and said, "Oh, Selphie's looking for you. She says it's really important that you go see Cid. Before noon. Very important." He stressed the last two words.  
  
I was about to go follow him, but Selphie ran towards me, out of breath.  
  
"Quistis! There you are! I was looking EVERYWHERE for you!" She said between breaths.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Cid says he wants to see you ASAP. It's VERY important!" She said as she dragged me out of FH. Outside, Ragnorak was waiting for us. We quickly boarded and with Selphie's fantastic piloting abilities, we arrived at Balamb in no time. She then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Cid's office.  
  
"Miss Trepe. I demand an explanation as to why you left Balamb Garden without notifying me or Edea." Cid demanded. He was in a grouchy mood.  
  
"Personal business." I replied to him, emotionless.  
  
"Personal business or not. You know the rules to this garden Miss Trepe. You are not to leave the garden without notifying Edea or myself. If we are not present, then the one who is in charge. Miss Trepe, do you understand? We are responsible for all your actions taken in and out of the garden. If you were to blow up a whole city, Balamb Garden is to blamed, not just you, but the whole garden! Miss Trepe. Do you read me loud and clear?" He was beginning to shout. All he ever seemed to care about was his 'precious' garden. It got on my nerves sometimes.  
  
"Yes sir." I mumbled.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"Yes sir." I shouted to him and stormed out of his office without him saying 'dismissed'.  
  
"That girl! She used to be such a wonderful child when she was younger! Look at her now! So disobedient!" I heard Cid yell.  
  
"Hush dear. You don't understand what she's going through. She's not to be blamed." Matron defended for me.  
  
I didn't want to hear either of them anymore, so I stormed off to my room, without even explaining or saying anything to Selphie. As I entered my dorm room, my sanctuary from everyone, I noticed an envelope on the door. Someone must of slid it through the bottom of my door. I picked it up and walked to my desk and turned on the light. I read the front of envelope. Addressed to Miss Quistis Trepe, Balamb Garden. (Who would write a letter to me?) I looked up to the top left hand corner and read the return address.  
  
Seifer Almasy, 647 Deling Str. , Deling City.  
  
I gasped.  
  
- - - - -  
  
aznchika: "There we go! Another chapter of my weird, stupid, annoying, story" (that nobody likes) *sniffles*  
  
Hotohori: "We all know she only does that because she wants attention and she thinks that by doing so, she can get more reviews...  
  
Amiboshi: "Of course!"  
  
aznchika: *Glares at her bishes* "You guys are sooo mean! I'm leaving! And I'm not writing anymore of this fic! 'Cause you guys are soooo mean to me!"  
  
Hoto & Ami: "Yay!!!" *Starts throwing confetti everywhere*  
  
aznchika: *sniffles* *packs her bags and leaves, never to return to finish this fic cuz her bishes are so mean* 


	18. No! I don't believe you!

Hotohori: "Ummm... hey... since aznchika left... who's gonna finish the fic?"  
  
Amiboshi: "Good question."  
  
Seifer: "I WILL!!!" *laughs evilly* *clears his throat and begins to talk*  
  
- - - - -  
  
Quistis, seeing that Seifer desperately wanted her back, quickly went to Deling - - after reading the letter of course - - and went straight to his house. He lived in a small, but decent house. She stood in front of the door for a moment, unsure of what to say. When she decided to just say whatever her heart felt, she knocked on the door eagerly waiting for Seifer to open it. Soon after, the door swung open. And there Seifer stood, wearing only boxers. Quistis quickly flung her arms around him and began crying tears of joy. How she wished everything would be perfect again. Seifer stood there and caressed her. Then he gently pushed her back and said,  
  
"Quistis. I've missed you."  
  
"I have too..." And then, their lips interlock...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hotohori: "STOP EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
Seifer: "What?! I was almost done the fic!!!"  
  
Hotohori: "Look what I found!!" *brings out a stack of papers and a note stuck onto it*  
  
Amiboshi: *grabs the note and begins reading it* "You guys are so mean to me! So I left. And I bet you guys won't even go looking for me! You guys hurt my feelings so much. I wonder why I picked you guys to be my bishes. Either way, I didn't want to disappoint my readers, so before I left, I also left behind the next chapter. It's not the end, but at least it's another chapter. Please post it up for them to read. P.S. Whatever you guys do, make sure Seifer doesn't try to finish it..."  
  
Chichiri: "A little too late for that... no da!" *Chichiri's still playing FF8*  
  
Amiboshi: "There's more!" *clears his throat and begins reading it* "P.P.S You guys are mean. Especially if you don't go looking for me!"  
  
Hotohori: "You think she wants us to look for her?"  
  
Seifer: "WHAT?! I'm not allowed to finish it?!" *getting angry*  
  
Amiboshi: "Might as well post the chapter up for her..." *uploads the chapter for aznchika*  
  
- - - - -  
  
I carefully opened the envelope. (Seifer... writing to me?) When I finally got it open, I carefully pulled out the white sheet of paper. I took a deep breath and began reading it.  
  
This is to Quistis, I'm sorry for what I've done, ya know? I really miss you, and I want you to come see me at my house. The address is on this envelope, ya know. COME. What I mean is that I really want to see you again. You have to come, ya know. AFFIRMATIVE. I hope you miss me as much as I missed you. For however long we haven't seen each other till you came to Fisherman's Horizon to look for me and my posse, ya know. Hope you'll come see me. I love you a lot, ya know.  
  
Loving you forever if ya didn't know, SEIFER  
  
I put the letter down. Seifer didn't write this. It was pretty obvious who had written this. Raijin and Fujin. Seifer never said, 'ya know' and Seifer doesn't write in all capitals, and broken sentences. A tear slid down my cheek. I guess I was pretty disappointed when I knew it wasn't Seifer who had written the note. I guess... maybe he doesn't want me back. More tears slid down. I can't bear this any more. It's painful to think about him. And it's painful not to have him. Wait... Fujin did tell me... that he did like me still. So... maybe I should give it one more try. But where to find him? I skimmed over the letter again. His address! It's on the envelope! I flipped over the envelope are read the address again. Seifer Almasy, 647 Deling Str. , Deling City. Deling City. That's where I had to go.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I was startled and jumped from my seat a little. When I regained my posture, I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Selphie greeted me with a bright smile.  
  
"Quisty!" She beamed.  
  
"Selphie." I replied, not so energetic as her.  
  
"What's wrong Quisty?" She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Nothing. Actually, Selphie..."  
  
"Yes?" She smiled at me again.  
  
"I want to go to Deling." She gave me a confused look so I continued talking. "I want to go find Seifer." She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. "Yes, I did find Seifer in FH, but he lives in Deling and only goes to FH to visit Raijin and Fujin. I want to see him again, Selphie. I want him" I mumbled the last part.  
  
"Oh." She replied. We were silent for a short while before she spoke again. "I think... you should at midnight. Leave a note to Edea, and leave at midnight. I'm pretty sure there's a train going there around midnight. Quistis, I say, if you want him, go for him!"  
  
"Thanks Selphie... I knew I could depend on you! Can I leave the note to you, so you can give it to Matron? I don't really want to explain anything to her."  
  
"Sure! Heck, I'll even write it for you if you want!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Under one condition." A mischeivious grin formed on her face. I feared what she was going to say. "I want you to help me decorate for the SeeD ball!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Sure." I smiled back at her. That was exactly what I feared.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in front of the city, once again. It didn't look like it changed much, but my feelings to this city did. I came here once to escape. Escape from Seifer. It's ironic how I've returned to this exact city. Where I went to escape. Now I return here, to find. To find him. To find Seifer. I smiled slightly thinking about him, but was rudely interrupted when someone called my name.  
  
"Quistis!" a female voice yelled to me. I turned in the direction the voice was coming from. There I saw a familiar girl. I couldn't quite grasp who. Did I know this girl? Or did she just know me from the Ultimecia incident? "Quistis!" She called again. She was running towards me, and behind her was a man. He was running after her, somewhat out of breath. He too looked familiar. But who was he?  
  
"Quistis!" She smiled at me when she finally reached me. I smiled back at her. "Do you remember me?"  
  
I searched through my memory. Dark brown hair. About 5 feet tall. Belly shirt. Short shorts. Extremely friendly smile. Aliandra. She was Aliandra! And the man. The man behind her. Dirty blonde hair. About 5'5". Blue jeans. T-shirt. Mike. Aliandra and Mike!  
  
"Aliandra?" I asked. She nodded her head. I smiled at her brightly, and at Mike who had finally caught up with her. "Mike?" Ali nodded her head again. "How've you two been?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"We've been alright! How've you been?" She asked me.  
  
"Okay. I guess. So do you two still work at the bar?" I asked, trying to make conversation, and avoid talking about me. But I guess my question was a bad idea. Ali's eyes suddenly began watering. "What... what's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder, as if doing so would comfort her. Now it was Mike's turn to talk.  
  
"The bar... has been demolished."  
  
"What? How come? What happened?" The questions instinctively came out of my mouth.  
  
"Remember Tauliana?" I nodded my head. "Well, turns out she's the daughter of Schildt. You know, one of the millionaires in Deling. He owns those famous hotels here." Mike replied.  
  
"You mean to say... Tauliana's a rich bitch?" The swear just came out of my mouth without me knowing. Ali looked up at me, a little shocked.  
  
"Ya. Well, also turns out that she ran away from home. And Mr. Simmeon didn't know that and hired her. A few months ago, Schildt's bodyguards found her working at the bar - - and you know her, letting all the guys touch her and do whatever to her - - well, when Schildt saw that, he ordered his bodyguards to open fire at every at the bar and bring his daughter home. Thank hyne Ali and I weren't working that day." Mike said, slightly relieved.  
  
"You mean..." I felt a little disgusted.  
  
"Yes Quistis, everyone who was at the bar that night died. Including Mr. Simmeon." Mike replied holding onto Ali's hand tightly. She was still crying. She wrapped her other free arm around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. So those two were a couple now.  
  
"I... I... I don't know what to say." I stuttered. How could that have happened.  
  
"And that bitch... she didn't even care. All she cares about is herself!" Mike said, trying to control his temper. Ali finally moved back from Mike and turned to face me again.  
  
"Did you hear?" She asked me.  
  
"Hear what...?"  
  
"Tauliana's engaged." She replied.  
  
"So?" Why did I have to care about it?  
  
"To Seifer."  
  
I gasped. My heart began beating rapidly. No. It couldn't be. Seifer... he's mine. This couldn't possibly be happening! This is all wrong! Seifer... is engaged to Tualiana?!  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said quickly running to find Seifer's house. This isn't possible. He couldn't possibly engaged with that slut!  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't long before I found the house. It was large. No, it was HUGE. It was like a mansion of some millionaire. Which could only mean... he was engaged with her. Unless... he got rich somehow. I looked around the area. There were several survaillence cameras everywhere, and there were also many bodyguards around. I took a deep breath and walked up to the gate, only to be stopped by the bodyguard standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"... uh... Quistis."  
  
"What business do you have here?"  
  
"I need to see Seifer."  
  
"Why do you wish to see him."  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Look, just get Seifer here. I need to talk to him." What was this? Some kind of interrogation?  
  
If the guard was shocked at my behaviour, he didn't show it. Instead, he buzzed the intercom. We waited there a moment before a voice answered. Seifer.  
  
"What is it?" Seifer asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sir, there's a Miss Quistis who wishes to see your presence." He replied, letting go of the button.  
  
"Let her in."  
  
"Yes sir." He turned off the intercom and pushed another button which opened the gate. He then told me to go on right inside. I looked at the surroundings of this house. It was beautiful. But there was no privacy. Cameras everywhere. I took a deep breath and walked past the gate and up to the house. I was about to ring the door bell, when suddenly the door opened. Seifer stood in the doorway. No smirk. No smile. Just an emotionless expression. He still wore his usual ensemble, which seemed to relieve me slightly.  
  
"Come in." He led me into the living room. This place was like a dream come true. Everything seemed perfect. Servants cleaning the house, marble floors and walls, everything was expensive. He took a seat on a couch. I took a seat on another. A maid came in a brought tea out for the both of us. Then Seifer motioned every one out of the room. They obediently left, leaving Seifer and I alone. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"You must have came here for a reason." he finally spoke out.  
  
"Uh... yes... actually I did."  
  
"Which is?" he seemed to be getting impatient.  
  
"Seifer is it true...?" I was afraid to ask the question. I didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"To what." He sipped on the tea.  
  
"Are... are... you r... r... really engaged... to Tauliana?" I managed to stammer out. I was afraid. Really afraid. What if he said he was? Then all my hopes would shatter. I couldn't possibly live without him.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Amiboshi: "That was interesting."  
  
Hotohori: *nods his head*  
  
Chichiri: *is too occupied with playing FF8 to pay attention*  
  
Seifer: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! This can't possibly be!!! When I find that girl I'm gonna kill her!!!  
  
Amiboshi: *whispering to Hotohori* "He means aznchika"  
  
Hotohori: *whispering back* "I know."  
  
Chichiri: "You two do know what that means right?" *Ami and Hoti shake their heads 'no'* "It means, if you two don't find her first, she's dead meat. Psycho boy there want to kill her." *Chichiri points to Seifer*  
  
Ami & Hoti: "And that means...?"  
  
Chichiri: "Find her before he does, no da!" *Ami & Hoti scramble off looking for aznchika as Seifer takes out his Hyperion* 


	19. I thought you were lying

Chichiri: *still playing FF8* So, have you two found the girl yet?  
  
Hotohori: We've looked everywhere! And we still haven't found her..  
  
Chichiri: ... if you say looking in her room is everywhere, then you're both pretty silly, no da.  
  
Hotohori: *slightly embarrassed* Well, her readers are probably patiently waiting for the next chapter... what to do?  
  
Amiboshi: I'll finish it! *smiles triumphantly and then clears his throat to begin the story*  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Before Seifer could answer my question, one of his maids came back into the room. She held a cell phone and had one of her hands covering it, as if doing so wouldn't allow the person on the other line to hear.  
  
"Sir?" She began. Seifer turned his attention to her. "Mr. Schildt is on the other line." She whispered, pointing at the phone.  
  
"I'll take it." Seifer replied and got up from his seat. She handed him the phone. He was about to leave the room, when he suddenly turned around. "Yvonne, please lead Miss Trepe out." He turned back to the phone and began talking.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was being pushed out of the door by that maid. She muttered a quick good-bye and was about to close the door in my face before I pushed it open once again.  
  
"You didn't answer me!" I shouted to Seifer, who was still on the phone. He turned around slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
My heart sunk. I felt numb. I didn't want to hear him say that. Yvonne, noticing my lack of concentration, took advantage of this and closed the door shut, locking it with a 'click'. I slid down, and sat in front of the door, on the porch. I felt horrible. I didn't want him to say yes... and if he did... couldn't he explain to me why?  
  
Suddenly, I felt someone grab me under my arm, pulling me up. I turned my head to see one of the guards at the gate earlier. He picked me and led me out the gate without saying anything. I didn't have the will to fight, so I just let him lead me out. I guess... Seifer let go of me.  
  
* * *  
  
I had been walking down the street aimlessly for the past three days. Only stopping to go to the hotel and sleep. Once in a while, I would see the back of a tall, blonde man, and I would always go up to him, only to find out it wasn't Seifer. I tried going back to Seifer's house, but his guards wouldn't allow me to see him. And after the millionth time, one of them finally spoke to me.  
  
"I'm really sorry miss, you just can't go see him."  
  
"Why not?!" I spat out angrily.  
  
"He says he doesn't want to see you." The man said apologetic.  
  
So Seifer had let go of me. I should do the same... but I just couldn't. I wanted this to be happy. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and that he didn't want to let me go. I wanted him to forgive me. I guess it just didn't happen. I guess.. This couldn't be a fairy tale ending. I continued walking aimlessly down the street, choking back my tears when suddenly, I saw someone familiar.  
  
Tauliana. Only, she wasn't alone. She was a man. And that man, wasn't Seifer. Not only that, but the man had his arm around her in a way that would suggest that they were an item. And she, she was talking to him, laughing with him, and was dangerously close. It made me angry. If she was engaged with Seifer, why is she like this? Without myself realizing, I had stormed up to her and slapped her in the face.  
  
"Bitch!" She spat at me, as the man she was with just looked at me, shocked.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" I asked, pointing at the man disgustedly.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" She tried to slap me back, but I easily stopped her.  
  
"Why are you with another man when you're engaged to Seifer?!" I asked, slapping her again.  
  
I expected her to retaliate, but she didn't. First she just stood there looking at me angrily, then she had an emotionless expression, when suddenly she burst out laughing. I looked at her even more angrily. What was so funny?  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" I screamed at her, which only provoked her to laugh even more.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're jealous." She said when she finally stopped laughing.  
  
"I... we... er... no... I..." I was at a loss of words. She was right, but I just didn't think she'd know.  
  
"You don't have to say anything my dear," She smiled at me wickedly. "Seifer could care less if I was laid by every single man in the whole damn planet. And I could care less if he slept with every woman." I looked at her in disbelief. How could she say such a thing? Weren't they engaged?  
  
"If you're wondering why we're getting married," She began, as if she read my thoughts. "It's not for love you silly girl." She chuckled slightly.  
  
"Then why?" I demanded fiercely.  
  
"If you must know darling, it's because my rich daddy wants us to." She looked over me, as if she analyzed everything I was thinking. "And, if you're also wondering, the only reason I'm marrying him is because my daddy says he'll give me 100 grand every 6 months I'm with that fool. It's quite a pity, he's quite handsome, but he just won't do anything with or to me." She smiled once again.  
  
"... no... Seifer wouldn't..." I began, but she cut me off once again.  
  
"Don't you understand girl? It's money. That's the only reason Seifer's in this with me. My dad is giving him 10 grand every month he's with me."  
  
"No..." I was in disbelief. Seifer wouldn't... marry her for money... or would he.  
  
"Yes darling, it's true. And if you're asking me... I think Seifer's not only just in this for the money. I think he's trying to get someone back." She smirked evilly at me.  
  
"No. Seifer wouldn't do that. No. He wouldn't." I was in disbelief. "Why would your dad want you to marry SEIFER?" I suddenly asked. Maybe this was all just a hoax. Maybe, they were all playing along a game Seifer came up with so he would know how much I loved him. Yes it had to be that.  
  
"Honey," she began. "It's publicity. 'Multi-millionaire Schildt's daughter engaged to world's most hated man'." She said as if she were reading it off a headline in the newspaper. "That's bound to attract attention. And who knows, maybe when that fad is gone, the headlines may read, 'Schildt couple divorced'. Whatever my dad wants us to do, I'll do it... for a price."  
  
I slapped her again. She was a bitch. And I didn't want to hear it anymore. She glared at me, but once again, I slapped her and ran off. I needed to talk to Seifer. And I needed to talk to him now.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please, I really need to see Seifer!" I begged the guard. He looked at me with sympathy, but refused. I couldn't blame him. He was just doing his job. So instead of begging him some more, I ran for the communicator and buzzed him myself. The guard tried to stop me, but I held my whip out threateningly.  
  
"What is it now?" Seifer asked through the communicator, quite annoyed.  
  
"Seifer, it's me." I replied.  
  
"Quistis... Stan, where the hell are you?"  
  
"Seifer...answer me... why are you getting married with that bitch?"  
  
"Look Quistis... it's none of your business. So just leave."  
  
"I won't... not until you explain to me." I demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright. Meet me in the centre of the Botanic Garden in 10 minutes." Without saying anything else, he closed the communication.  
  
I sighed. Was he actually going to go? Or was he just trying to get rid of me? I decided that I would go. It would be worth the try. Maybe he was going to explain what was going on... just maybe.  
  
* * *  
  
"Seifer!" I exclaimed happily as I saw him walk towards me. He was 10 minutes late, but I didn't care. He came.  
  
"Quistis." He replied, emotionless. I tried to give him a hug, but he moved away and sat on a bench. I took a seat beside him. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"Seifer... can you tell me why you're getting married to her?"  
  
"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Possibly..." I didn't want to leave him alone. But I guess, if he were happier without me... then I guess, that's exactly what I would do. Just for him.  
  
"I'm in it for the money." He replied, still emotionless.  
  
"Seifer... You're lying. I know you are."  
  
"Okay. It's because no other girl wants me in this wretched world. Everyone hates me Quistis, I have nowhere else to go. And if you don't mind, I'm quite happy here." He replied coldly. He looked at me with complete hatred, I just wanted to cry right then and there, but I stood strong, I wasn't going to give up. Not yet...  
  
"Seifer... I want you... and you could always go back to the garden..."  
  
"Quistis. You never wanted me. I happen to recall a time when I was off on my SeeD exam, only to come back to see you with Squall. Does that ring a bell?" He spat out angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I began, but was cut off by Seifer.  
  
"Just saying that you're sorry does not erase your wrongdoings. Quistis, please, I'm happy here. I don't need anything else, or anyone else. I am better off here." Seifer got up, about to walk away.  
  
"Wait." I shouted to him. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm really sorry... but I guess, if you're happier here, then I should just let you be happy. I don't want to see you miserable. So if you're miserable with me... then I guess this is better the way it is. I just wanted to say that... I really, truly, did love you Seifer." Tears began falling from my eyes like raindrops, but Seifer did not see them.  
  
"Thanks." Was all he said before I saw him walk away from me... again. I cried my poor little heart out, once again.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, I found myself walking aimlessly through the streets of Deling again. As I passed by a newspaper stand, something caught my eye. The headlines for today's newspapers. 'Seifer Almasy and Tualiana Schildt forever united'. I picked one up, paid the man and began reading it.  
  
"Today, at St. Augustine Cathedral, Mr. Seifer Almasy and Miss Tauliana Schildt will be united as one." I mumbled to myself and began skimming the article. "2:00pm?!" I gasped. Looking at my watch, it revealed it was already 2. I quickly motioned for a nearby cab and jumped into the seat.  
  
"St. Augustine Cathedral please. And hurry." I told the driver. He nodded his head and we were on our way.  
  
Not to long after, we arrived in front of the church. I quickly thanked the man and paid him. I opened the door and quickly ran out, but stopped short right in front of the cathedral doors. Should I barge in... or leave...?  
  
  
  
- -- - - - -- -  
  
Amiboshi: Well there you have it! Chapter 19! And only one chapter left to this fic! Yay!!! *Amiboshi smiles happily*  
  
Hotohori: *clap* *clap* *clap* How'd you manage to make it sound like that crazy-girl-who-seems-to-think-that-she-owns-us writing? That was fantastic!  
  
Amiboshi: Actually... that *is* her writing!  
  
Chichiri: *gives Ami a blank face*  
  
Amiboshi: You see... I found her! *smiles triumphantly*  
  
Hotohori: Oh great! Now where is she?  
  
Amiboshi: Well, I knew Seifer would be after her, so I put her somewhere for safekeeping.  
  
Hotohori: Which is...?  
  
Amiboshi: Seifer's room!  
  
*suddenly, they hear a girl's scream, followed by some cussing from a male, then followed by something being smashed, and then more cussing, and then another scream*  
  
Chichiri: !!! He's going to kill her!!! *the three dart to Seifer's room and sees that Seifer is trying to brutally murder aznchika as she is just barely escaping*  
  
aznchika: Help me!!! *she ducks just in time as Seifer's gunblade would have sliced off her head* Don't just stand there!! HELP me!!!  
  
Seifer: *turns around to glare at them* You help her, you die. *begins to chase after her again*  
  
Amiboshi: I think we should leave.  
  
Hotohori: Agreed.  
  
Chichiri: ... that's not nice... but I still want to live, so okay. *the three suddenly disappear.  
  
aznchika: HELP!!! *sees that no one is coming to save her, she turns to face the audience, while trying to escape from Seifer* If someone doesn't stop him... I'll die!!!  
  
Audience: ... so?  
  
aznchika: Then that means I can't finish this fic!!! And there's only one chapter left!!! HELP!!! 


	20. The Finale

Well, it's that time again... where I *finally* update my fic! ^.^ Lol, I'm so sorry that I'm a total procrastinator! But I guess... that's my fault isn't it? . Well, I told myself I was going to finish this fic before school starts, so I'm trying to finish it now! School stars on the third... so if this is up by the third, I'll be happy! Anyway, this is the very last chapter of, 'Wanted love, Unwanted Person.' And this time, I *promise* will be the last! Although, I did like my other ending better... . lol. Well either way, here it is. The last, and final.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood in front of the cathedral doors waiting. Waiting for what? I did not know. I was confused, absolutely confused. I wanted Seifer back... but it didn't seem like he wanted me... So even now... I don't know what to do.  
  
"Do you, Tauliana Schildt take Mr. Seifer Almasy as your lawfully wedded husband?" I heard the priest say.  
  
"I do." I could even picture her wicked smile right now.  
  
"And do you, Seifer Almasy take Miss Tauliana Schildt as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I..." Seifer paused for a moment. My heart raced. Would he say it? Or would he say something else...? ".do." My heart shattered into a million pieces.  
  
The priest continued to talk, but I couldn't hear it. All I heard was the rapid beating of my heart. I felt the tears slide down my face, but I didn't stop them. I began running. Running to where? I did not know. I wanted to go away. And away I did.  
  
* * *  
  
I am sitting here on this comfy chair, behind the desk, in this office. I am not the headmaster of the newly built Trabia Garden. I take off my glasses and put them on the desk. I pinch the bridge of my nose. It's been a long day. Looking at forms and applications. Quite hectic actually. I stand up and stretch my arms and legs. It feels like I have been sitting in that chair for ages! I walk over to my window and look down, into the garden, at the students of my garden. I smile as a few students wave at me. I wave back at them. They continue down the corridor to where ever they're going.  
  
"Miss Almasy?" I hear a voice from the door. I turn around and open the door. Standing there is my receptionist and secretary, Eleyn. I smile at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering... if I could go now...?" She asks meekly. I know why she wants to get off work. She has a family of her own. A husband, and four children. They don't attend the garden, as she wishes them not to grow up as mercenaries. Or anything with that sort. I understand her.  
  
"Of course, Elle. Tell Rob I said hi." I reply, mentioning her husband.  
  
"Oh I will. Thank you Miss Almasy." She replies as she pulls on her jacket.  
  
"Please, do call me Quistis." She nods her head and turns around.  
  
I close the door and smile slightly. Miss Almasy.  
  
* * * flashback * * *  
  
After running away from the cathedral, and from Deling, I soon found myself back at the orphanage. It was deserted and crumbling, but I had nowhere else to go. I had no family, and I didn't intend on going back to the garden. I never wanted to go back to the garden. So I decided to go back to the Orphanage. The place I grew up in. I smiled slightly as a few memories come back. They're only bits and pieces, but that's enough for me. If it weren't for those damned GF's, I would have remembered everything. I step into the place I once called home and took a deep breath, trying to imagine what things happened here in the past.  
  
I walk around the Orphanage as I touch pretty much everything. I know I can rebuild this place. Who knows, maybe I'll set up the Orphanage again? If I were to, I would need supplies... and I didn't want to see anyone... so I sighed as the thought vanquished.  
  
Once I had toured the place again, I took a little stroll around the Orphanage, to clear out some monsters that might be lurking near. Suddenly, I hear an old woman scream nearby. I run towards the direction it is coming from. I see her. I see a blind woman, lying on the ground, and waving her cane in the air furiously. A monster is trying to hurt her. I quickly crack my whip in that direction, and it falls down dead. The old lady must of heard and stopped waving her cane around.  
  
"Are you alright?" I run up to her as I hook my whip to my hip.  
  
"Yes, dearie. Thank you." She smiles as I help her up. "I've never heard someone living near here before." She adds as she touches my face, to examine it. I kindly let her.  
  
"I sorta, just got here." I reply. I hoped she wouldn't recognize me. I didn't want anyone to know that Quistis Trepe was here.  
  
"Oh is that so?" She questioned. Now she grabbed her cane.  
  
"Yes." I reply. "Excuse me, but may I ask what you are doing here all alone in this dangerous place?"  
  
"Well dear," She begins slowly as she holds my hand and leads my in a direction. "I live around here with my husband. I was out looking for Ding-Dong. Our dog that seemed to have ran away. And then something attacked me. But if it weren't for you dear, this bag of bones would have been long gone." She chuckled.  
  
I didn't know what was so funny about almost dying, but I found myself laughing with her.  
  
"So where do you live? Maybe I can lead you there." I offer, but when I look ahead, I see a cabin come into view. I had never seen that before.  
  
"It's okay dear. If I'm correct, we're almost there. I've been living here quite some time you know." She laughs as we enter the cabin.  
  
Inside, is a nicely furnished one-room house. It's small, but cozy. Sitting on the rocking chair is an old man who seemed to have fallen asleep. Lying at his foot is a Labrador. The doggie lifts up his head when he hears the door creak open. He begins to wag his tail happily and barks once, causing the old man to awaken.  
  
"Oh Ding-Dong! There you are!" The woman exclaims as she bends over. The dog runs up to her and allows her to pet him. "Where did you go?"  
  
"That dog brought home one of those things again." The old man points to a dead baby chocobo near the stove.  
  
"Oh! You brought home dinner!" The woman smiles as she continues to pet the dog.  
  
I look at the dead baby chocobo in disgust. They eat chocobos?  
  
"Who's that?" The man points at me.  
  
"Oh. She's the nice girl who helped me." The woman slowly stands up. I find myself helping her.  
  
"That man came back today." He says, seemingly to ignore me.  
  
"Oh, that's Cory dear. He's our grandson."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cory!" The woman repeats.  
  
"Who's Cory?"  
  
The woman laughs slightly and gives up. I look at her, and I know she senses me staring at her.  
  
"Dear," She says to me. "My husband has Alzheimer's."  
  
I open my mouth and it forms an 'O'. But then I realize that she cannot see me. Just then, the door swings open. I turn my head, with my hand on my whip. At the door, there's a tall male with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt, a jean jacket overtop and white running shoes.  
  
"Cory dear? Is that you?" The old woman calls out.  
  
"Yes grandmother, it's me."  
  
* * *  
  
I stand in front of the newly built orphanage. I stare at it in awe and happiness. It took a long time, but I finally rebuilt it. With of course, the help of Cory. He stands beside me, with his arm around my waist as we look at the wonderful job we did. I smile at him and he smiles back, giving me a kiss on the forehead. Although it took us four years to rebuild it - - because there were only two of us, and the fact that he only came to visit his grandparents and me for only a month every half year- -. We've been going out - - is that even the word for us? We only see each other two months a year - - for three years. He's a wonderful guy, and is very sweet to me... however, as horrible as it sounds, whenever he's not around, I'm not missing him... I'll always be thinking about Seifer...  
  
"Quistis?" He pulls me away from my thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" I ask, not looking up at him.  
  
"I know Quistis." He replies, this time I look at him, only to find him not looking at me. "I know..." He starts again. "that you're the Quistis Trepe. And I know... about you and Seifer Almasy." He continues, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh..." Is all I can say.  
  
"You think of him often don't you?" He asks, still not looking at me.  
  
"..." I know I have to be fair with him... "yes..." I admit.  
  
"You know... I don't think we should be together. I mean, we can always be friends... but... nothing more." He says. He finally looks at me. I show no sadness, no remorse, no nothing. I am emotionless.  
  
"I'm sorry Cory." Is all I can say. I know what he says is true. It's quite unfair for him. He should be with a girl who actually loves him.  
  
"It's okay Quistis. I just wanted to help." He smiles at me.  
  
"You did." I smile back at him.  
  
* * * end of flashback * * *  
  
I smile at the memories. Cory was a really nice guy. We still keep in touch. After I left, shortly after we rebuilt the Orphanage, I came to Trabia, and became Headmaster. I heard from Cory that he had another girlfriend, and they re-opened the Orphanage. When Matron heard about this, she was absolutely delighted. Cory and his girlfriend got married three years after. Of course, he invited me, but I didn't show up at his wedding. Instead, I visited him a week after his wedding. I knew he'd invite many people... and I just didn't want to risk being sees by anyone I might know.  
  
Before I became Headmaster, I permanently changed my name to Quistis Almasy. No... I never saw Seifer again. But he will always be in my heart... so I changed my name. It was strange though. When I moved out from 'hiding' from the world, it seemed like no one remembered me. Well, they would faintly remember the name Quistis Trepe, but they never remembered the image that went with the name. Sometimes, when people hear my name, they often ask me if I was Quistis Trepe, or if I am related to Seifer Almasy. I always shake my head and reply no, and they would leave it at that. Although many times I did wish I was related to Seifer Almasy.  
  
As for everyone else, well, Irvine and Selphie got married, they have three kids of their own now and they are happily living in Galbadia. Often, I when I read the newspaper, I usually see some kind of highlight Galbadia. A party, a celebration, things like that. I always laugh when I see those, because I know who's up to them. I sometimes do talk to Selphie on the phone, but we haven't seen each other for about 10 years.  
  
That's right. Ten years have passed since the last time I saw Seifer. But that's alright with me... although I do wish better. However, I highly doubt it'll ever get any better than living with his name and having memories of him.  
  
Zell and Elena also got married. They have no children of their own, but they seem happy that way. I talk to Zell quite often over the phone, as being headmaster I have to contact Balamb Garden quite often. But I don't mind. I usually talk to Zell anyway. I hear he is now the Martial Arts Instructor. And Elena, she went back to her books, and now is also an Instructor. I believe she teaches about history. I talk to her sometimes. And from what I hear from her, it seems like Zell has a little fan club. It's quite funny actually. They all seem to have the same craving for hotdogs as he does, however, they make sure he gets as many hotdogs as he wants first, before they allow themselves to have some. Elena told me that when Zell found out about it, he reduced his daily consumption of hotdogs so that they could get a decent meal. I laughed so hard when I heard that.  
  
As for Squall and Rinoa... no one has talked to them in a long time and no one has seen them. Rumours have it that they have died, but I don't think so. I believe they're still well and alive, and probably living in Dollet or Winhill. One thing that did shock the world pretty much, was when a young brunette entered Balamb garden not too long ago. The boy is about 11 years old, and goes by the last name of Leonhart. Not only that, but he has the same attitude and personality of Squall.  
  
Seifer. He and Tauliana divorced after a year of marriage. After Tualiana's father mysteriously died of a heart attack. Many people think that Tualiana gave her father too much grief, others think that Seifer purposely did so. After Schildt died, Schildt Industries collapsed. His estate, which had no value anymore was given to his daughter on his will, but his millions of extra dollars was given to Seifer. Seifer didn't take the money. He donated most of the money to charities and built Deling into a better place. I know he must have gave some to Raijin and Fujin as they mysteriously became the richest people in Fisherman's horizon. And after the Orphanage had been rebuilt, he donated the rest of the money there. No one has heard from him since.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if he's even alive. And often times, when I'm too tired to look at files, I often daydream about him being with me. We would be in some isolated place, where it's nice and warm. The sun beaming down, the ocean waves dancing, the cool summer breeze singing, and the beach lying happily in the sun. He would hold my hand and be with me.  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. I slowly and reluctantly get up from my seat. I wanted to daydream about being with Seifer some more, but some idiot had to come and knock on my door now. I turn the handle slowly, taking my sweet time. I don't care if the person on the other side is impatient and is getting mad or whatever, I just wish that they hadn't knocked in the first place. Now I open the swing open the door, and a familiar face greets me. Scar across his face. Hand gripped tightly onto a gunblade. He smirks.  
  
"Instructor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! That's the end of my lovely story! Woo hoo!! Go me! Although, I'm like, couple days late, but it's all good. All good. And if you don't like the ending, well I'm sorry! I preferred my other ending better. And if you say it's a cliffhanger... I don't care! You can let your imagination take over! ^.^ you can have Seifer end up killing Quistis, you can have them never being together again, you can have Quistis mistaken him for Seifer, you can have Quistis still daydreaming, or whatever! ^.^ I'm sorry! And this, is definitely the last chapter for Wanted Love, Unwanted Person. Yup. There's no way I'm writing another chapter! I'm sorry!!  
  
Hope you liked it! And please review, flames or whatever. =(  
  
Also, if you like Seiftis'(or not), please read my newest fic! It's called, "Her Reign of Terror" It's NOT a horror. It's merely an attempt at my sad and miserable humour and also my sad and miserable attempts at romance. Please read! ^.^ Thank you so much! 


End file.
